Quien se quedará con ella?
by Arche
Summary: Este fic esta inspiraro en Kari ¿quien de todos los chicos se quedará con ella?... hay de tooodas las parejas que se imaginen. Luego de un campamento muy movido..descubran la verdad. ES MUUUY BUENO...SE VAN A REIR MUCHO CON MATT Y TAI!! OPINIONES!!
1. Vuelta a ¿lo mismo?

Era un hermoso día soleado en la ciudad de Odiaba. El sol radiante iluminaba los rincones de la ciudad. Estamos en el año 2006, Davis, Tk y Kari tienen 15 años. Joe ha ingresado a la facultad de medicina y Mimi estaba en USA. Tai, Sora, Izzi y Matt estaban disfrutando de su último año en la preparatoria, en fin la vida perfecta. Estaban en el comienzo de clases después de un verano donde todos habían estado por su lado.  
  
Davis: (entrando al salón) SI CHICAS!!!.. aquí ha vuelto Daisuke Motomiya... prepárense...  
  
Un gran silencio se hizo en el salón, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Davis, un chico de cabellos extraños quien estaba mucho mas alto y robusto desde el último año... nadie lo pescó y todos siguieron hablando.  
  
Davis: (-_-U) Veo que he vuelto a la triste realidad -luego se sorbo tristemente la nariz-  
  
Una voz por atrás se burló de Davis y le tocó el hombro.  
  
Voz: Ja ja ja Davis... tu no cambias de un año a otro...  
  
Davis: (volteándose) Ahhh.. Eres tú... TK.. esperaba que fuera alguien interesante...  
  
TK también estaba mas alto y robusto, sin mencionar que ahora tenía el cabello algo mas largo.  
  
TK: Vaya... que amable... -_-U  
  
En ese instante el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Los pasos del profesor se escuchaban por el pasillo.. Pero no iban solos... unos pasos apresuradísimos los acompañaban... mas bien una estampida.  
  
Chica: No.. ahí viene el maestro...  
  
La chica abrió abruptamente la puerta del salón y entró, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica de cabellos castaños tomados en una media cola con unos mechones adelante y rojas pupilas, que sin levantar la vista se apoyó en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.  
  
Chica: (riendo y mirando al salón) Ya llegue!  
  
La chica era Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, también muy cambiada, su figura estaba ya estilizada y con un nuevo peinado volvía a su antiguo salón.  
  
Todos: (cuando levantó el rostro) WOOOOOOOWWWW....  
  
Davis: (con corazones en los ojos) Ka... KA.... KARIII!!!!!  
  
Kari: Hola Davis, Hola TK  
  
Davis: JA JA JA TK, dijo mi nombre primero!!!  
  
La chica se acercó a los lugares de los chicos y finalmente se sentó en su lugar, es decir, junto a TK, lo que obviamente molestó mucho a Davis.  
  
Kari: Vaya TK, que bien te ves, el cabello largo te sienta muy bien...  
  
TK: (algo rojo) Ja... gracias.. y que me dices de ti... este verano algo te pasó... la verdad – con una mano detrás de la cabeza- llegaste mucho mas bonita.  
  
Kari: Pues ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos... – mirando a Davis- Tu también Davis, estas mucho mas alto, te ves muy bien..  
  
Davis; (todo rojo) Pu..pu..pues..je je e... nadie te iguala a ti Kari je jeje...  
  
En ese momento entró el profesor al salón y las clases comenzaron. Obviamente Davis nos estaba preocupado de nada mas que Kari y la arpía... TK... que tenía a un lado.  
  
Davis: (mordiendo enojado el lápiz) Maldito TK!!... Kari esta mucho mas bonita... creo que esperé todo el verano solo para verla... y me encontré con una linda sorpresa... –suspiró-  
  
TK por su lado también estaba mirando a Kari con cara de bobo, mientras esta miraba la pizarra atentamente con el lápiz en la boca. El apoyado en una mano observándola.  
  
TK: Quien se iba a imaginar que aquélla niña que conocí en el digimundo cuando creciera iba a estar mucho mejor, aún recuerdo que el año pasado intenté declarármele pero...  
  
Kari: (haciéndole muecas a TK) Oye, TK... TK?!... Tierra llamando a TK (pescándole la oreja) TAKERU TAKAHISHI!!!  
  
TK: ¿¡SI?!...estoy despierto...!!!  
  
Kari: ¿Eh?... -_-U.. ¿qué te pasa TK?.. estas medio raro.. ¿qué tanto mirabas?  
  
TK: (rojo a mas no poder) ¿Yooooo?.. esteee bueno..... es que en la ventana había... había un lindo pájaro..si, eso.. eso es lo que había...  
  
Davis: Si... ¿cierto TK?.. Un pájaro castaño con ojos rojos... extraño espécimen... je je je.  
  
TK: ( ultra rojo) Siiiii... extraño animal... –con mirada asesina a Davis- veo que otro mas lo vio...  
  
Y así siguió la mañana del primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Odaiba, TK y Davis otra vez peleando por lo mismo como tooooodos los años. En la secundaria también se reunían los amigos.  
  
Matt: Ya verás Tai... te romperé la cara..  
  
Tai: (escabulléndose) NOOO.. Matt..de verdad no fue mi culpa..bueno, tal vez un poquito.. pero noooo.. piedad.. je je je.  
  
Sora: (-_-U) Otro año... y estos aún tienen algo por lo que pelear.  
  
Izzi: No hay que preocuparse... -_-U  
  
El timbre para el almuerzo sonó y todos desalojaron los salones para irse a la cafetería.  
  
Davis: (sentado) Kari ven, aquí hay un puesto libre!!.  
  
TK: (al lado de Davis) No... ven por acá mejor... este asiento es mas cómodo.  
  
-Ambos se lanzaron una de esas miradas ultra asesinas- Kari se dio cuenta del asunto así que resolvió sentarse en medio de los dos.  
  
Kari: (sentándose) Y este asiento ¿está ocupado?..  
  
Ambos: No!... siéntate! –ambos se sonrojaron-  
  
En ese instante aparecieron en la cafetería Matt, Tai, Sora e Izzi, se acercaron sigilosamente a las mesa dónde ese encontraban Kari y los otros.  
  
Tai: (cara de malo) Je je je... le haré una pequeña bromita a mi hermana..  
  
Matt: (mirando a todos lados) ¿Y donde esta tu hermana?  
  
Kari estaba de lo mejor hablando con Davis y TK, cuándo...  
  
Tai: (por atrás) HOLAAAAAAAA HERMANITAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Kari: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kari saltó del susto y calló en los brazos de Davis, a quién en el instante se le puso la cara roja y le salió un hilo de sangre por la nariz. Tai abrazó a su hermana por el cuello, ahorcándola de broma.  
  
Tai: Je je je... debiste ver tu cara.. ja aj aj ja.  
  
Kari: (bajándose de Davis) Muy gracioso hermanito... casi me matas del susto..  
  
Davis estaba con una cara de bobo que no se la podía.  
  
Tai: Bueno.. pero creo que a Davis no le molestó para nada JAJAJAJA.  
  
Kari: (volteándose) Taiiiii..... ah! Hola chicos!  
  
Matt: Hola... ¿Kari?....  
  
Kari: Si.. que cosa...  
  
Matt: Wow.... que cambiada estas... que te dieron de comer este verano..jajaja...  
  
Tai: Cuidadito, cuidadito... (pegándose a Kari ) es MI hermana...  
  
Sora: Pues de verdad que has crecido mucho este último año Kari...  
  
Izzi: Es cierto... diría que... muchos pretendientes te rondarán este año..  
  
Kari: (roja) Ya... que me da pena... yo sigo siendo la misma...  
  
TK: (susurrando) Solo que mejorada... –suspiró-  
  
Tai: (-_-U) ¿Dijiste algo... TK?..  
  
TK: -mano atrás de su cabeza- Je... no, nada... je je je. Que.. que todos están muy distintos...eso!  
  
El timbre de entrada a clases sonó al decir TK estas palabras.  
  
Tai: Bueno, creo que debemos irnos...  
  
Kari: Si, nosotros también...  
  
Los chicos se devolvieron a sus respectivos salones.  
  
Matt: Oye Tai... tu hermana realmente está muy bonita.. jejeje –fastidiándolo-  
  
Sora: Ya déjalo Matt...  
  
Tai: Si, déjalo Matt, además, yo protegeré a mi hermana..  
  
Izzy: Ha hablado el hermano sobre protector jjajajaaj  
  
Kari y los demás estaban ya en el salón cuándo el maestro entró.  
  
Maestro: Bueno alumnos, tengo que darles la noticia de que este viernes será el baile de bienvenida a la preparatoria... y nuestro salón será el encargado de la decoración. Quería proponer de jefa de grupo a la Señorita Kamiya, y no se quién mas quiera ayudarle.  
  
Dos manos se levantaron efusivamente en el salón... si eran TK y Davis.  
  
Maestro: Muy bien, entonces junto con el señor Motomiya y el señor Takaishi serán los encargados. Deberán comenzar a trabajar desde mañana, las cosas ya están en el gimnasio.  
  
Davis: -pensando- Si... será la ocasión perfecta para estar con ella...  
  
La clase se dedicó por completo a hacer los preparativos y por fin a las 4 de la tarde sonó el timbre y todos se iban de la preparatoria.  
  
Kari: Bueno chicos.. yo me voy para mi casa..  
  
TK: Yo... Kari.. me preguntaba si..  
  
Davis: Si no quieres que te lleve a tu casa –miró a TK-  
  
Kari: (alegre) No gracias chicos... –Kari besó la mejilla de cada uno-  
  
Los dos chicos quedaron atónitos y se tomaron la mejilla que Kari les había besado, pero su felicidad se acabo en un segundo.  
  
Kari: (mirando a una esquina) Es que ya vinieron por mi.. adiós chicos –Kari salió corriendo-  
  
TK: ¿Qué la vinieron a buscar?  
  
Ambos miraron a la esquina donde se dirigió Kari y divisaron que esta saludó a un chico de la edad de Tai, con cabellos negros y largos y ojos verdes.  
  
Davis: N..no... KARI TIENE NOVIO!!!  
  
TK: Eso es imposible... debe haber un explicación lógica.  
  
Los chicos vieron alejarse a Kari muy tomada del brazo de aquel desconocido que le hacía hervir la sangre a Davis y TK. ¿quién era ese chico?- se preguntaban ambos- ¿ACASO EL NOVIO DE VERANO DE KARI?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: Hola.. este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fan fic de digimon... el segundo capítulo estará lleno de dudas, romance.. hermanos sobre protectores. ¿Quién es el chico que acompañó a Kari?... ja ja ja.. ya lo verán 


	2. La identidad y una pelea de cojines

Capítulo 2.  
  
Kari y los chicos acaban de salir de la preparatoria, y Davis y TK ven alejarse a su querida Kari con un desconocido.  
  
Kari: Hola Aoshi, que bueno que viniste por mi..  
  
Aoshi: Como no iba a venir por ti... la mas linda de todas las primas... ¿quiénes eran esos tipos que estaban contigo en la reja?  
  
Kari: ¿TK y Davis? Ellos son amigos míos.. también son digi elegidos.  
  
Aoshi: ¿TK?.. ¿El hermano pequeño de Matt?  
  
Kari: Si.. el mismo...  
  
Aoshi: Vaya si está cambiado... quien diría que aquel pequeño iba a cambiar tanto en unos años..  
  
Kari: Pues para que veas... –mirando a la calle- mira ese es nuestro autobús, vamos...  
  
Los dos subieron al autobús que los llevaría a la casa. Mientras que TK estaba en su práctica de básquetbol y Davis en la de fútbol.  
  
TK: (lanzando) ¿Quién habrá sido aquel chico que estaba con Kari?... mas rato iré a su casa a investigar.  
  
En eso unos chicos entraron murmurando al gimnasio.  
  
Chico1: ¿Ya vieron que buena llegó la hermana de Kamiya?  
  
Chico2: Si.. la vi en la hora de el almuerzo... está bastante cambiada... si sigue así... de seguro le pediré que sea mi novia ja ja ja...  
  
TK: (pensando) "... De seguro le pediré que sea mi novia..."  
  
Mientras en el campo de fútbol Davis se había encontrado con Ken, que estaba mas lindo que nunca ^-^U el cabello en una cola y un cuerpo... suuuuper atlético..me deja X_X je je  
  
Davis: Hola Ken!!.. tanto tiempo!  
  
Ken: Si.. hola Davis ¿que cuentas de nuevo?  
  
Davis: (con corazones en los ojos) Ahhh estoy enamorado..  
  
Ken: (con la gota) No me digas.. otra vez loco por Kari...  
  
Davis: Si.. es que no te imaginas... llegó súper cambiada ... su pelo.. sus ojos.. su figura – mientras le sangraba la nariz-  
  
Ken: Vaya.. pues habrá que ir a verla ja ja ja.  
  
Davis: -asesino- Ni se te ocurra.. ya tengo bastantes problemas tratando de sacarle a TK.  
  
Ken: Oh-oh... otro año... y siguen con lo mismo.  
  
Davis: -suspirando- Si... que le voy a hacer, desde que la conozco estoy loco por ella.. ya, mejor vamos ¿me acompañas a mi casa?  
  
Ken: Seguro, vamos.  
  
Así ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Davis, mientras que TK dirigía sus pasos a visitar a su "amiga" Kari, quién se estaba preparando para ver una película con Aoshi.  
  
Kari: Ahí voy con las palomitas...  
  
Aoshi: Muy bien, retrocederé la película.  
  
Aoshi volvió a su lugar y Kari se acomodó junto a el y puso las palomitas en la mesa de enfrente.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Y que hiciste hoy en la escuela?  
  
Kari: Ah!.. el viernes habrá un baile.. y yo – con aire de grandeza- tu servidora soy la encargada de la decoración..  
  
Aoshi: Pues te felicito, pero ¿no es un trabajo muy duro para una sola persona?  
  
Kari: Si, pero me ayudarán TK y Davis... los 3 somos los encargados.  
  
Aoshi: Ahhhh.. con que TK y Davis... vaya que popular primita.. je je je  
  
Kari: Muy gracioso Aoshi.. to.. AOSHITO!! JAJAJAJAJ  
  
Aoshi: (rojo de furia) – mientras Kari ríe- ¿Cómo que Aoshito.... ¡¡¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAS ASI!!! NI MI MAMÁ ME LLAMA DE ESE MODO!!!... TE ARREPENTIRÁS... SENTIRÁS LA FURIA –aires de grandeza- DEL GRAN AOSHI!!!.  
  
Kari: -tirada riendo- EL GRAN AOSHITO QUERRAS DECIR JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Aoshi se lanzó sobre Kari y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la misma, la que se reía a mas no poder y hasta lágrimas le salían.  
  
Aoshi: Si.. ahora aprenderás a no faltarle el respeto a tus mayores.. JA JA JA  
  
Kari: JAJAJJ... NO.. JAJAJJA POR.. JAJAJ POR FAVOR..JAJAJA..PARA PARA PARA....!!  
  
Las manos de Aoshi sostenían a Kari por los brazos, y cuándo se detuvo su rostro quedó muy cerca del de su prima, la respiración de ambos era agitada, estaban en una situación muy comprometedora, pero en ese momento (gracias a Dios!) sonó el timbre. Aoshi no atinó a nada y se quedó sobre Kari algo sonrojado.  
  
Kari: Oye.. Aoshi... están tocando... quítate..  
  
Aoshi: S.. si..- levantándose- lo siento.  
  
Kari se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, dejando a Aoshi sentado en el sofá con el rubor todavía en las mejillas.  
  
En la puerta, Kari abrió y se encontró con el rostro de TK.  
  
Kari: Hola, TK, que sorpresa, pasa... estábamos a punto de ver una película...  
  
La mirada de TK se dirigió al sofá donde yacía el joven que habían visto en la tarde algo sonrojado.  
  
TK: AHHH.. entonces ¿interrumpo?  
  
Kari: No, para nada, pasa y siéntate.. – mientras caminaban al sofá- déjame presentarte. Aoshi.. este es TK, TK.. Aoshi.  
  
Los 2 se tomaron de las manos.  
  
TK: Mucho gusto...  
  
Aoshi: Hola TK.. vaya.. veo que no me recuerdas...  
  
TK: (extrañado) ¿Qué?  
  
Aoshi: Nos conocimos cuándo tu eras un niño pequeño, yo iba a jugar con tu hermano Matt...  
  
Kari: El siempre iba a jugar a tu casa junto con Tai... es Aoshi Tamiya... mi primo..  
  
TK: (embobado) Tu.. Tu.. ¿tu primo dices?..  
  
Kari: (extrañada) Si.. el es mi primo, el chico que me fue a buscar hoy a la preparatoria, por eso no me fui con ustedes..  
  
TK: ¿Quieres decir que no es tu...?  
  
Kari: (media roja) ¿Mi... que?...  
  
Aoshi: - muerto de la risa- ¿SU NOVIO? JAJAJAJA –ya quisiera- JAJAJAJA  
  
Kari: JAJAJAJJAJA... no, no.. JAJAJ... medio rollo que se habrán pasado con Davis jajajaja... no, somos primos y además de muy buenos amigos.  
  
TK: (aliviado) Ja ja ja... lo siento... ja ja ja.. fue un comentario muy estúpido.  
  
Aoshi: Bueno.. entonces váyanse a tu cuarto prima... creo que tienen algo que aclarar.. tu novio.. yo.JAJAJ  
  
Kari: ¿No te molesta ver solo la película?  
  
Aoshi: No.. no te preocupes, la vemos mañana.. de todos modos estoy cansado por el viaje y creo que me hubiese quedado dormido a la mitad... y tu hubieses tenido que cargarme al cuarto..  
  
Kari: AH.. en ese caso ¿vamos TK?  
  
TK: Claro...  
  
Kari y Tk abandonaron la sala y se dirigieron al cuarto de Kari, dejando a Aoshi solo en el sofá de la sala.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Su novio?.. ja ja ja... estos niños –pensando- que extraño me sentí al estar tan cerca de Kari.  
  
Luego de eso se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, prefería no pensar en eso... así no se pasaría ningún rollo sobre lo dicho por TK.  
  
Kari: Bueno.. siéntate.. ¿quieres un refresco?  
  
TK: (sentándose en la cama) No gracias  
  
Kari se sentó en el piso del cuarto, frente a TK.  
  
Kari: Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos... te extrañé mucho durante el verano.  
  
TK: Si.. yo también, era extraño estar sin ti por tanto tiempo – se sonrojó- (haciendo muecas con las manos) NO NO.. NO LO MAL INTERPRETES!!!  
  
Kari: JAJAJAJA... que extraño es hablar así contigo... estás tan cambiado, -bromeando- LAS CHICAS NO TE HABRÁN DEJADO SOLO EN LAS VACACIONES..JA AJAJ AJAJ.  
  
TK: - haciéndose el interesante- Bueno.. que puedo decir... soy un imán. JAJAJ  
  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír y a platicar muy animadamente como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, por lo que TK recordó la razón por la cuál le gustaba Kari, ella era tan graciosa, amable..en fin.. perfecta.  
  
TK: -reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos- Hace tanto que no hablaba así.. tan de amigos con alguien, a ella le tengo mucha confianza. –TK voló en sus pensamientos-  
  
Kari: - haciéndole muecas- ¿TK?... oyeeeeee.. ¿estas ahí?... ¿aló? – Kari cogió la almohada que estaba junto al muchacho y lo despertó de un solo cojinazo.  
  
TK: ¿Eh?.. ¿qué?.. ¿qué?  
  
Kari: JAJAJAJAJA... ESO SI FUE GRACIOSO...  
  
TK: ¿A si?.. con que te pareció gracioso... – cogiendo el otro cojín- PUES TOMA!!!!!  
  
El cojín aterrizó en plena cara de Kari, quién detuvo su risa en el instante, y TK reía desenfrenadamente.  
  
Kari: BUENO.. COMO QUIERAS...  
  
Ahí comenzó las batalla, cojinazos iban y venían, y las plumas de las almohadas caían cual copos de nieve en el cuarto. Ambos estaban tirados en el piso dándose de a cojinazos en la cabeza.  
  
Kari: GOLPE DE FE!!!! JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- con el cojín en su puño golpeó a TK.  
  
TK: CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS, COJINAZO DE VEEMON!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJ –TK puso el cojín en su pecho y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Kari.  
  
Los cuerpos de ambos cayeron sobre el piso separados tan solo por el cojín que sostenía TK en su cuerpo y reían efusivamente.  
  
TK: JAJAJAJA... ahora estas inmovilizada.... JAJAJAJA- aires de grandeza- TE TENGO EN MI PODER JAJAJAJA..  
  
Kari: JAJAJAJ.. no es por nada pero – mas seria- pesas mucho.  
  
Las palabras le vinieron de golpe a TK, la sonrisa se el fue del rostro y cierta seriedad lo invadió, se venía a dar cuenta recién de que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Kari, con sus respiraciones muy juntas y sus mejillas se podían sentir. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y por inercia los cerraron, solo un impulso los guiaba....  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: JAJAJAJA.. que mala soy!!!.. van a quedarse mas metidos...JAJAJAJ..... ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?.. ¿lograremos saber que película iban a ver?.. ¿qué siente Aoshi?.. ¿dónde estas Yolei y Cody (ni yo lo sé jejeje)?... todo eso..y mas.. en el próximo capítulo!! 


	3. La noche de Kari

Capítulo 3  
  
El ambiente en la habitación era perfecto, los impulsos guiaban a ambos chicos... Kari tenía la mente en blanco ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
TK:-pensando mientras se acercaba- Estoy muy nervioso.. pero es la única oportunidad de...  
  
HIKARIIIIIIIIIIII TAMIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Ambos chicos se separaron por el susto de la voz (-_-U) era Tai quien irrumpió violentamente en el cuarto de la chica.. y la vio..bueno.. ustedes saben.. en una situación comprometedora.  
  
Tai: - con los ojos ultra abiertos- ¿Kari?...¿co..con TK?... ¿qué hacen en el piso?.. –exaltado- N..NO..NOO ME DIGAN...  
  
Kari:-haciendo muecas con sus manos- NO.. NO, NO LO MAL INTERPRETES ..ESTABAMOS LUCHANDO CON ALMOHADAS...¿verdad TK?  
  
TK: -todo rojo- S.. si.. eso..estábamos luchando con almohadas..  
  
Tai: -_-U- hay algo extraño aquí... bueno... el hecho es que mamá quiere que limpies la sala.. dejaste lleno de palomitas...  
  
Kari: Si.. voy en un segundo..  
  
Tai se fue de la habitación.  
  
TK:- nervioso- O.. oye.. Ka.. Kari... yo., bueno.. lo de... hace un rato...  
  
Kari: -recogiendo las almohadas, roja- No.. no te preocupes... solo te caíste sobre mi –sonriendo- por lo demás fue muy divertido.  
  
TK:-risa nerviosa- Si.. ja ja ja.. muy gracioso...  
  
Luego de esto ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala.  
  
Kari: Rayos.. esto está lleno de palomitas.. –apretando el puño- maldito Aoshi... por eso te fuiste a la cama..  
  
TK: Si quieres yo te ayudo...  
  
Sra. Tamiya: -saliendo de la cocina- AH hola TK... que grande estás..¿Te quedas a cenar?  
  
TK: Hola Señora Tamiya.. no, muchas gracias...ya me tengo que ir, si no mamá me matará...  
  
Kari: -pescándolo del brazo- YO TE ACOMPAÑO A LA ESQUINA..  
  
ST: Hija tu tienes que...  
  
No alcanzó a terminar cuándo la chica salió disparada con TK fuera de la casa..  
  
ST: limpiar... y ni siquiera te llevaste tu abrigo – gritando- TAICHI!!!... VEN A LIMPIAR ESTE TIRADERO!!!  
  
Kari: - suspirando- Me salvé de la limpieza..  
  
TK: JAJAJAJA.. pobre Tai.. le tocará todo el trabajo... JAJAJA  
  
Kari: Si.. JAJAJA  
  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír y jugarse bromas, cuándo a la mitad del camino comenzó a hacer mas frío que el de costumbre.  
  
Kari:- tiritando- BRRRR... ya me dio frío..  
  
TK:- ofreciéndole la chaqueta- Toma.. no te vayas a enfermar..  
  
Kari:-rechazándola- No.. no te preocupes, si es solo una cuadra..  
  
TK: Anda.. hazme caso...úsala..  
  
Kari: Que no...  
  
TK: Que si..  
  
Los dos comenzaron a discutir.. si, lo se, por quién usa la chaqueta...  
  
Kari: Ya bueno, tengo la solución... usémosla los dos..  
  
TK:-_-U, y ¿cómo pretendes eso?  
  
Kari tomó la chaqueta y se la puso, e hizo que TK se pusiera delante de ella y pasara los brazos por los de la chaqueta junto con los de ella (para que se hagan la idea Kari queda atrás y ambos quedan con los brazos pasados en la chaqueta)  
  
Kari: ¿Ves?.. soy muy inteligente.. y además.. –subiéndose a caballo y sonriendo- ASI NO TENDRE QUE CAMINAR...  
  
TK: Ya me imaginaba que te traías algo así.. igual que cuándo chica...  
  
Kari lo abrazó y se comenzó a reír... apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de TK y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
TK: -pensando- Esto me pone algo nervioso..-sintiendo el aliento de Kari en su cuello- es tan linda..como me gustaría...  
  
Kari: Ah, que rico, aquí está tan calentito... –sacando las manos de las mangas y abrazando el cuello de TK- creo que me podría quedar dormida...  
  
TK:- con los brazos de Kari en el cuello- Vaya.. –pícaro- eso también se siente bien, podrías hacérmelo mas seguido.. JAJAJA.  
  
Kari: -haciéndose la interesante- Ya quisieras ¿no? JAJAJAJA  
  
Los chicos llegaron mas allá de la esquina que se habían propuesto y ya se estaba oscureciendo (si, todo lo anterior pasó al atardecer..que romántico!)  
  
Kari: Oye TK, creo que ya debo irme...  
  
TK: -Bajándola- Si.. es mejor, no te vaya a pasar algo muy de noche –pasándole la chaqueta- llévatela tú –haciéndose el gracioso- con el hecho de cargarte ya me entró el calor al cuerpo JAJAJA...  
  
Kari:- riscando la nariz- Que malo!.. pero gracias.. – se pone la chaqueta- Bueno ya me voy, gracias por traerme hasta aquí je jeje..  
  
TK: Si, adiós, mañana nos vemos en la escuela...  
  
Kari:- besándole la mejilla... claro que algo cerca de los labios- Adiós, buenas noches..  
  
Kari dio media vuelta dejando a TK en una solitaria y fría esquina alumbrado solo por un farol y tocándose la mejilla besada por Kari.  
  
TK: -sonriendo- Vaya.. si que me traes loco Hikari Tamiya..  
  
Dicho esto se dirigió camino a su casa.  
  
Kari: -llegando a su casa- Ese TK... nunca cambiará...  
  
Tai:-saliendo de atrás- Jeeeee... ¿con que TK ah?...mira tu.. ahora se que estaban haciendo tirados en el cuarto. Pobre Davis..cuando se entere..  
  
Kari:-roja- No malinterpretes hermano!!...  
  
Tai:JA JA.. ya, vamos a la cama, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.  
  
Kari: Si.  
  
Los 2 se fueron a su cuarto y se acostaron plácidamente. Mientras, TK estaba entrando a su casa.  
  
TK: Por que no puedo decirle...  
  
Matt: -por atrás- ¿Qué no puedes decirle?  
  
TK: -saltando del susto- ¿hermano? ¿qué haces tu aquí?  
  
Matt: Me quedaré acá esta noche, mamá me invitó... no cambies el tema, ¿qué no puedes decirle?  
  
TK: -nervioso- Bueno.. este.... JAJAJA...NADA!...BUENAS NOCHES HERMANO!  
  
TK salió de la sala y se fue directo a su cuarto, dónde se acostó pensando en Kari.  
  
TK:-mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca- "... aquí está muy calentito, me quedaría dormida..." Esa Kari... hace tanto que me gusta y todavía no se lo digo "... las chicas no deben haberte dejado solo este verano..". Buenas noches Kari.  
  
En ese instante TK se quedó dormido, era casi media noche.  
  
Kari: -despertando, sarcástica- Bien!.. me dio sed!.. genial..  
  
Kari bajó del catre y observó por un minuto como Tai dormía y babeaba la almohada..  
  
Kari: Mmm.. yo no limpiaré eso...  
  
Tai:- durmiendo- No.. Sora, pásame el otro pedazo de pastel ¿un beso?... claro! –comenzó a besar la almohada..  
  
Kari- matada de la risa- JAJAJA... no tener filmadora JEJEJE..  
  
Kari salió del cuarto y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y entró... para encontrarse con su primo (el rico je je je) que estaba con boxers y una camiseta sin mangas (X_X)  
  
Kari: ¿Interrumpo?  
  
Aoshi: Hola Kari... que haces levantada a esta hora?  
  
Kari: Vine por un baso de agua.. ¿y tu?  
  
Aoshi: No podía dormir, hace mucho frío en esa pieza..  
  
Kari: Yo te busco una frazadas.. vamos..  
  
Ambos se fueron al cuarto de Aoshi, y del closet Kari sacó unas frazadas y las puso sobre la cama.  
  
Kari: Listo.. así no te da frío.  
  
Aoshi:-acostándose feliz- Gracias primita... ¿no quieres acostarte aquí un rato?  
  
Kari:-saltando a la cama- SIIIII.. ME ENCANTA ESTA CAMA!!!  
  
Kari se metió en la cama junto a Aoshi, y se acurrucó bien.  
  
Kari: Ah que rico!  
  
Los dos se pusieron a conversar por un buen rato, ya era de madrugada, y de un momento a otro Kari cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.  
  
Aoshi: . mirando el techo con los brazos en la nuca- Si.. y eso fue lo que pasó... fue súper gracioso, hubieses visto la cara de los demás... – mirando a Kari- ¿Kari?.. ¿prima?... ya se quedó dormida.  
  
Aoshi se dio vuelta para el lado de Kari y se apoyó en su mano y ahí la miró.  
  
Aoshi:- sacándole el pelo de la cara- Que bonita está... no puede ser, pero que estoy diciendo, la conozco de los 3 años... no me puede gustar mi prima!  
  
Aoshi le sonrió y le besó la frente dulcemente.  
  
Aoshi: No.. no me puede gustar mi prima.. aunque... creo que ya es muy tarde...  
  
Continuará... Nota: Ta buena.. ¿qué pasará entre Aoshi y Kari?...¿ y esa actitud entre Kari y TK? Jaja... -_-UU YOLEEEEEEIIIIIIII CODIIIIIII JEJEJEJ 


	4. La oportunidad

Capítulo 4.  
  
Aoshi se levantó de la cama y cubrió bien a Kari.  
  
En la mañana los rayos del sol ya se sentían y picaban en la cara, Tai se despertó.  
  
Tai:- levantándose- Ya Kari.. es hora de levantarse...  
  
En la cama de su hermana había un bulto bien envuelto y tapado.  
  
Tai:- acercándose- Duerme como piedra.. tendré que despertarla – ojos brillosos- con esos besos de hermano mayor.  
  
Tai besó la cabeza de su supuesta hermana y esta no reaccionó-  
  
Tai: Esta niña... –gritando- despierta!!!!!  
  
El bulto en la cama saltó y para sorpresa de Tai se encontró con su primo.. jejeje  
  
Tai: AOSHI?????  
  
Aoshi: Si?... que manera de despertarme... –con la mano en la mejilla- fue el beso mas lindo que he recibido JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
Tai: - limpiándose la boca- QUE ASCO!!!... pero dónde está mi hermana..  
  
Kari: Aquí estoy, vestida y lista...  
  
Tai: Kari....  
  
Aoshi: Es que se quedó dormida en mi cama..  
  
Kari: Bueno... eso da lo mismo... pero no se si te interese Tai.. –gritando- PERO YA ESTAMOS RETRASADOS OTRA VEZ!!!!!  
  
Tai: Que?.. imposible.. mira la hora que tengo... son recién las 7:15..  
  
Kari: Tai... no sabes lo tonto que eres ...TIENES EL RELOJ AL REVÉS!!!!!!  
  
Tai: NO PUEDE SER!!!  
  
Tai se vistió en 1 minuto y ambos partieron corriendo camino a la preparatoria Odiaba. Cuando llegaron Kari entró al salón y con mucha suerte, ya que le maestro no había llegado... Tai no corrió la misma suerte y se quedó parado en el pasillo.  
  
Kari: - entrando- Que suerte.. el maestro aún no llega... HOLA CHICOS!!  
  
Davis: Hola Kari... ¿tarde otra vez?  
  
Kari: - sentándose junto a TK- Si.. por culpa de Tai.. se quedó dormido otra vez... AH!!.. TK.. –pasándole la chaqueta- Toma... aquí está tu chaqueta..  
  
Davis: -enojado- Tu... TU CHAQUETA?  
  
TK: -mano atrás de la cabeza- JEJEJE, si.. es que ayer se la di en la noche..  
  
Davis: ¡EN LA NOCHE DICES!..  
  
Kari: JEJEJE... –sacándose el pillo- MIRA YA LLEGÓ EL MAESTRO!  
  
El maestro entró al salón y Davis se quedó todo enojado allá atrás, mordiendo el lápiz como loco desesperado.  
  
Davis: -pensando- Estuvieron juntos en la noche... maldito TK, tal vez se me adelantó y ya le pidió que fuera su novia.... no.. imposible, recuerdo que ella salió... –casi llorando- con un tipo a la hora de la tarde.. buaaaa.  
  
En ese momento un papel lo golpeó en la cabeza, y decía.  
  
Davis: Descubrí algo interesante que te sacará algunas dudas de la cabeza, hablamos después de clase, TK.  
  
Davis: -mirando a TK y pensando- ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirme?.. ¿acaso.. que es novio de...?.. NOO!  
  
La clase continúo tranquila, claro que con un Davis absolutamente nervioso, cuándo el timbre de término de la hora sonó Kari se fue con una amigas y TK se acercó todo serio a Davis.  
  
Davis: Aquí viene...  
  
TK: -nervioso- Bueno.. Davis... lo que pasó es que..  
  
Davis: - interrumpiéndolo y gritando- NO ME IMPORTA.... NO ME INTERESA LO QUE HAYA PASADO ENTRE KARI Y TU, YO SEGUIRÉ LUCHANDO POR ELLA!!!!.. ASI QUE NADA DE LO QUE ME DIGAS ME VA A HACER CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN!!  
  
TK: - -_-U - ¿De que me hablas?.. lo que yo quería decirte es que aquel chico con el que Kari salió ayer de la escuela era su primo...  
  
Davis: -con ojos de puntito- ¿Su primo?... ¿entonces ella no tiene novio?..  
  
TK: Pues así es... – dando media vuelta y yéndose- por el momento... –volteándose a Davis- Ahh.. y Davis...  
  
Davis: ¿Si?  
  
TK: Yo tampoco me daré por vencido...  
  
TK se alejó por los pasillos de la escuela.  
  
Davis: - sonriendo- Me parece bien... que gane el mejor.  
  
Kari se encontraba sentada con sus amigas en el patio junto a un árbol.  
  
Kari: Si.. que gracioso.. JA JA JA.  
  
Kazumi: Si.. oigan ¿y ya vieron que guapo llegó TK?  
  
Minako: Si... me encanta, cada día se parece mas a su hermano Matt!!!  
  
Ritsuko: No niego se ve muy bien.. y que el pelo así le queda muy bien, pero yo prefiero a Davis... antes era un niño odioso, pero no se que le pasó este verano llego muy cambiado...  
  
Nadesco: Si... pero tenemos mala suerte... los 2 andan a la siga de Kari..  
  
Kari: -roja- Ellos son mis amigos, nada más que eso...  
  
Minako: Si.. pero... ¿a quién elegirías?...  
  
Kari: Yo.. este....  
  
En ese instante, oportunamente, llega TK.  
  
TK: Hola chicas!  
  
Amigas de Kari: HOOOOOOLAAA TK!!!!!!!  
  
TK: -con la gota- Oye, Kari, necesito que vengas al gimnasio... nos dieron el resto del día para trabajar.. ¿les importa si me la robo?  
  
Amigas: PARAAAAA NADAAAA TK!!!  
  
Kari:- gota- Mejor nos vamos TK..  
  
Los dos se fueron camino al gimnasio.  
  
TK: Tus amigas son un poco extrañas...  
  
Kari: Ni que lo digas.. –con cara pícara- supieras de lo que estaban hablando JE JE JE.  
  
TK: ¿De que?... anda Kari, no seas mala..dime..  
  
Kari: Bueno... NO! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
TK: Dime.. me vas a dejar todo metido, nunca tan mala..- quedándose parado-  
  
Kari: Si tanto te interesa – seguía caminando- Estaban hablando de cuan guapos estaban tu y Davis...  
  
TK: -nervioso- ¿De verdad?.. que vergüenza.  
  
Kari: Pero por que... –mirándolo a los ojos- ...si es verdad...- mirando la hora- ya, mejor apurémonos, Davis debe estar esperándonos..  
  
Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al gimnasio donde Davis ya los estaba esperando.  
  
Davis: Si que se demoraron...  
  
Kari: Fue mi culpa.. me retrasé por estar con mis amigas..  
  
Davis: JEJEJE.. no importa, de todos modos no he estado mucho rato aquí...  
  
TK: Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar..  
  
Los chicos comenzaron con la decoración del gimnasio. Mientas tanto Tai y los demás estaban en la cafetería.  
  
Tai: ¿Ustedes sabían que va a haber un baile el viernes?  
  
Matt: Obvio, todos hablan de eso..  
  
Sora: Si... creo que tu hermana, TK y Davis son los encargados de la decoración..  
  
Matt: ¿Kari, TK y Davis?... pobre Kari... va a estar poco acosada, aunque con lo cambiada que está..quién no la acosaría JEJEJEJ.  
  
Tai: -recordando la noche de ayer- Si.. oye, y no sabes nada, ayer entré al cuarto de Kari y la encontré muy tirada en el piso con tu hermano...  
  
Matt: ¿Si?.. pues ayer TK estaba muy raro, llegó diciendo " Por que no puedo decirle"... mmm aquí hay gato encerrado –poniendo un pie en la silla- habrá que hacer una investigación profunda... JEJEJEJ  
  
Tai: - tomándole la mano- Si... muy profunda, sabes a lo que me refiero.. AJAJJAAJAJ  
  
Ambos comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente.  
  
Sora: -gota- Este par... a eso se le llama husmear dónde no te importa..  
  
Tai: No es eso.. nos preocupamos por el bienestar de nuestros hermanos..  
  
Izzi: Creo que Sora es la que tiene razón...  
  
En ese instante los chicos en el gimnasio.  
  
Los 3: ACHÚ!!!!  
  
Los 3: ALGUIEN DEBE ESTAR HABLANDO DE NOSOTROS!  
  
Kari: -llevando la escalera- Pondré las cintas de este costado.. necesito que alguien me afirme la escalera..  
  
Ambos: YO!!  
  
Los chicos corrieron a afirmar la escalera de donde estaba subida Kari, cada uno afirmó un lado mientras la chica intentaba poner los lazos en el techo.  
  
Davis: - jalando la escalera a su lado- Ya TK, yo puedo solo.. no ves que sobras...  
  
TK: - jalando a su lado- El que sobra eres tu Davis... déjanos solos!  
  
Kari: - sosteniéndose de la pared- Oigan chicos.. no se muevan.... QUE ME CAIGO!  
  
Al decir estas palabras el pie de Kari resbaló en la escalera y se fue de espaldas, cayendo en los brazos de TK.  
  
TK: YA TE TENGO!!  
  
Kari: -con unas lágrimas por el susto- Y... yo... pude haberme muerto... – aferrándose a la camisa de TK y llorando- me dio mucho miedo!!!... mucho, mucho miedo!!....  
  
TK: -asustado y acariciando su cabeza- Ya.. Kari.. por favor.. no llores... está bien.. no pasó nada....  
  
Davis: -asustado acercándose- Calma Kari... no te pasó nada...por suerte...  
  
Kari: - abrazada al cuello de TK- Gracias... perdón, ya estoy bien....  
  
-_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Kari: ¿TK?... ya estoy bien.. puedes bajarme...  
  
TK: -rojo- S..si..lo siento...  
  
Kari se sentó en el piso abrazando sus rodillas.  
  
Davis: - asustado abrazándola- Lo siento.. Kari.. no debí mover la escalera, te pudo haber pasado algo grave.  
  
Kari: -sonrojada por la actitud de Davis- Ya... por lo menos ya estoy bien...  
  
TK: -viendo el sonrojo de Kari- No.. nosotros fuimos los culpables –también la fue a abrazar-  
  
Kari: -roja- Ya.. por favor... gracias por preocuparse, pero ya estoy bien, fue solo un susto.  
  
Los chicos soltaron a Kari, estaban súper rojos... de vergüenza y enojo entre ellos.  
  
Kari: Bueno.. después de esto.. no me vuelvo a subir a una escalera –mirando el reloj- creo que avanzamos de todos modos.... oigan –sonriendo- ¿no les gustaría ir a mi casa-  
  
A Davis y TK les brillaron los ojos.  
  
Ambos: SI!!! VAMOS!!!  
  
Kari: -levantándose- Ya.. y podemos – tomándose el tobillo- AUCH!... creo que se me dobló el tobillo cuándo me resbalé.  
  
Davis: -tomándola en brazos- Yo te llevo...  
  
Kari: -toda roja en brazos de Davis- G.. gracias Davis..  
  
TK: -con llamas en los ojos y sarcástico- Si... gracias Davis...  
  
Salieron del gimnasio.. era después de la hora de almuerzo, como las 3 de la tarde y se dirigieron a casa de Kari.  
  
Kari: -pensando y mirando a Davis que estaba sonrojado- Vaya... que extraña me siento... Davis se ve tan distinto, mis amigas tiene razón.. no es el mismo niño que me gustaba fastidiar y poner celoso con TK el año pasado.  
  
Davis: -sintiendo la mirada de Kari- Me esta mirando.. que nervioso me pone –sintiendo como se pone rojo- el simple hecho de tenerla así tan cerca hace que me abochorne entero...  
  
TK: -celoso- Oigan.. si hablan no me siento tan solo penoso...  
  
Davis: -rojo- JAJAJA..si.. JE.. bueno.. y ¿que película vamos a ver?.. si eso..  
  
Kari: Pues... saben... no tengo idea.. Aoshi la rentó ayer para que la viéramos.... pero llegó TK y nunca supimos que es lo que íbamos a ver.  
  
Davis:-mirando a TK- Vaya TK, inoportuno como siempre..  
  
Kari: Que malo Davis.. además.. la pasé muy bien con TK... ¿no es así?...  
  
TK: Si... – mirando a Davis- lo mejor fue nuestra batalla JAJAJA  
  
Kari: Si.. JAJAJAJ  
  
Los chicos caminaron unas cuadras mas y llegaron a la casa de Kari, tocaron el timbre y Aoshi salió a abrir la puerta.  
  
Aoshi: -sorprendido- ¡Kari!... pero ¿qué te pasó en el pie?..  
  
Kari: -bajándose de Davis- Un pequeño accidente en el trabajo...  
  
TK: Fue culpa nuestra.. lo sentimos...  
  
Kari: Bueno, Aoshi.. este es Davis... Davis, Aoshi... mi primo.  
  
Aoshi: Mucho gusto.. soy Aoshi Kamiya.  
  
Davis: -todo alegre- Hola..!!.. yo soy Daisuke Motomiya... pero puedes llamarme Davis.  
  
Kari: Y bueno.. a TK ya lo conoces.. ^-^  
  
TK: Hola de nuevo...  
  
Aoshi: Gusto en verte otra vez TK... pasen, y siéntense por favor  
  
Los chicos pasaron, Kari algo dificultosa entró a la casa y se sentó de inmediato en el sofá.  
  
Aoshi: -pescándole la pierna- Vaya.. fue un golpe mas o menos.. –haciéndole masaje- Vas a tener que poner la pierna en alto y tenerla vendada. Pero primero –dirigiéndose al refrigerador- le pondremos un poco de hielo para detener la hinchazón.  
  
Kari: No.... no quiero... va a estar muy frío..  
  
Aoshi: -pescando el hielo- Vamos.. no seas bebé prima... de tan frío se te va a dormir y no vas a sentir nada...JEJEJEJE. –le puso el hielo-  
  
Kari: AHHHHHHH... ESTA MUY FRIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi, Davis y TK se retorcían de la risa.  
  
Davis: Vamos Kari.. así se te pasará la hinchazón.  
  
TK: Si.. así es mejor... no queremos que se te complique la lesión...  
  
Kari: - gota- Son unos desertores...  
  
Aoshi: JAJAJAJAJA... la venganza es dulce... –levantándose- Ahora que tenemos invitados veamos la película... iré por ella.  
  
TK: Si quieres te ayudo a hacer las palomitas...  
  
Aoshi: Por favor.. ya que creo que Kari no se moverá por un buen rato –llorando de felicidad- QUE AFORTUNADOS SOMOS!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
Kari: Aoshi....-_-U.. ya verás!!!  
  
Aoshi se dirigió al cuarto de Tai dónde estaba la película, y TK entró en la cocina a preparar las palomitas. Kari y Davis se quedaron sentados en el sofá.  
  
Kari: Oye Davis... yo quería agradecerte por traerme hasta aquí.  
  
Davis: - todo rojo- No.. no te preocupes.. no fue nada Kari, es mas –rojo a mas no poder- cuándo quieras puedo llevarte.  
  
Kari: Pues gracias de to...  
  
Davis: -interrumpiéndola- Pero.. ¿sabes?.. hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte... es como un favor..  
  
Kari: Si.. dime..  
  
Davis: -rojo y bajando la vista- Es que.. bueno. Tu sabes... yo me preguntaba si.. si tu.. bueno.. si.. yo, si quisieras ir a comer mañana conmigo a mi casa o alguna parte...  
  
Kari: -sonriendo- Claro Davis.. me encantaría...  
  
Davis: -decepcionado- Ah bueno.. la verdad me lo esperaba como tú ibas a querer...- sorprendido- QUEEEEEEE?????!!!!!... DIJISTE QUE SIIIIII????  
  
Kari: Claro, tu fuiste muy amable en traerme hasta aquí.. es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
  
Davis: Todavía no me lo puedo creer...  
  
En este instante llegó Aoshi a la sala con la película.  
  
Aoshi: Ya.. aquí está... podemos comenzar –gritando- como van esas palomitas TK!  
  
TK: -saliendo de la cocina- Aquí están...  
  
Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá, Davis y TK a los lados de Kari y Aoshi en el suelo masajeándole el pie a la chica.  
  
La película comenzó y Davis y TK se lanzaron miradas asesinas todo el rato.  
  
TK: -queriendo poner el brazo alrededor de Kari- AH!.. me dio un poco de sueño...  
  
Davis: -haciendo lo mismo- Si.. a mi también...  
  
Los brazos de ambos chicos se juntaron (ja ja ja) y ahí si que se enojaron.. claro que los dejaron ahí, el brazo de TK sobre el de Davis rodeando el sillón que estaba en el cuello de Kari.  
  
La puerta de entrada se abrió sin emitir ningún ruido.. era Tai que estaba llegando a la casa junto con Matt, los 2 chicos vieron la escena de Kari rodeada por todos esos chicos.  
  
Tai: -con la gota y susurrando- Por que están todos rodeando a mi hermana....  
  
Matt: Te dije que era muy popular... –mirando el brazo de TK y Davis- Oye.. Tai.. mira eso.. no te parece.. algo extraño..  
  
Tai: Están abrazando a MI hermana!! –mirando a Aoshi- y mi primo le masajea los pies!....-gritando-EJEEEEEEMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Todos voltearon hacia la puerta.  
  
Kari: Hola hermano!.. hola Matt..  
  
TK: ¿Matt... que haces acá?.  
  
Matt: Bueno... que quieres, mi buen amigo Tai me invitó –mirando a Tai- Estamos en una misión secreta JEJEJE  
  
Aoshi: -saliendo de abajo del sillón- Esa voz es reconocible... MATT!!!!  
  
Matt: ¿Aoshi?.... –caminando hacia él- TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO NOS VEÍAMOS!!!!  
  
Ambos chicos se abrazaron y golpearon en la espalda en señal de alegría.  
  
Aoshi: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos... ni siquiera tu hermano me había reconocido.  
  
Matt: TK estaba muy chico cuándo tu ibas a la casa junto con Tai.  
  
Tai: -acercándose a Kari- ¿Kari.. que te pasó?...  
  
Matt también se acercó al sofá a ver que pasaba.  
  
Kari: No se preocupen... fue solo que me resbalé de la escalera cuándo ponía unos listones en el gimnasio.  
  
Matt: -tocándole el pie- ¿pero.... te duele?  
  
Al momento que Matt le tocó el pie a Kari esta hizo una mueca de tratando de aguantarse el dolor.  
  
Kari: NNNN... no... p.. para nada... ya no me duele.... je  
  
Matt: Pues está muy hinchado... si el dolor no se te pasa hasta mañana vas a tener que ir a ver a un médico.  
  
Davis: Si.. él tiene razón.. no vaya a ser que empeore.  
  
Tai: -con lágrimas- MI POBRE HERMANA!!!  
  
Todos se sentaron y se pusieron a ver la película, después de media hora Davis y TK ya debían irse a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Kari: -dejándolos en la puerta- Perdónenme por no poder acompañarlos hasta la esquina.. pero me duele un poco el pie.  
  
TK: No.. no te preocupes... – risueño- después de llevarte ayer ya me fue suficiente JAJAJA  
  
Kari: -riscando la nariz- MMM que malo!  
  
Luego Kari se acercó a la mejilla de ambos para besarlas y despedirlos.  
  
Kari: -besando a TK- Será... nos veremos mañana...  
  
TK: - sonrojándose- Bueno.. que duermas bien... y no descuides tu pie.  
  
Davis: -besando en la mejilla a Kari- Mañana nos vemos...  
  
Kari se volvió a entrar a su casa dejando a ambos chicos en la oscuridad.  
  
Aoshi: -viendo que Kari entraba- Bueno prima.. y dime... ¿a quien prefieres?  
  
Kari: -extrañada- ¿Qué? ¿de que me hablas?  
  
Tai: Vamos hermana... que no te de pena... ¿cuál de los dos es tu novio?  
  
Kari: Ustedes dos se han vuelto locos... de la misma familia tenían que ser.  
  
Matt: (interrumpiendo) Te diré que mi hermano tiene una buena dote para darte... así que..  
  
Kari:-_-U No Matt... ¿tu también?.. Estos niños... mejor me voy a mi cuarto...  
  
Kari se fue.. cojeando..pero se fue, camino a su cuarto, dejando a los 3 chicos en el living.  
  
Matt: Oye Tai.. deberíamos juntarnos con el resto del grupo no ¿crees?... hacer un campamento o algo como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Tai: Me parece una excelente idea.... y les presentamos a Aoshi a los demás. ¿te parece?  
  
Aoshi: Claro!.. tu sabes que a cualquier carrete yo voy jejeje.  
  
Matt: Creo que será una buena oportunidad –con ojos pícaros- para descubrir que se traen nuestros hermanos.. jejeje.  
  
Tai: -ojos brillosos- Claro.... jejeje que no pasará en ese carrete.  
  
Aoshi: -mirando el pasillo hacia las piezas- Seguro.. que no pasará...  
  
1 Continuara... JAJAJAJ "que no pasara??" jajajaja.... esperen la próxima edición y .. ya verán.. 


	5. Una simple cita

CapÃ­tulo 5  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente Tai despertÃ³ muy temprano para ver como seguÃ­a su hermana de la lesiÃ³n.  
  
Tai: Kari.... despierta... Â¿cÃ³mo sigues de tu piecito?  
  
Kari: -despertando- Â¿eh?..-con un bostezo- ah eres tu Tai â€"mirÃ¡ndose el pie- se ve mas desinflamado y ya no me duele tanto, creo que me pondrÃ© una venda nada mas.  
  
Tai: Te traerÃ© una, y mientras tu levÃ¡ntate.  
  
Kari: OK  
  
Kari se dirigiÃ³ al baÃ±o a darse una ducha. Mientras ella estaba en el baÃ±o su mamÃ¡ fue al cuarto y sacÃ³ la ropa sucia y dejÃ³ encima la venda.  
  
Kari:-saliendo del baÃ±o envuelta en una toalla (sarcÃ¡stica)- Bien! Se me olvidÃ³ la ropa- corriÃ³ a su cuarto-  
  
Kari-buscando- MAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DONDE ESTA MI ROPA????  
  
Sra Kamiya: -asomÃ¡ndose por la puerta- La puse a lavar hija, busca algo mas en el clÃ³set.  
  
Kari: -abriendo la puerta del clÃ³set- En el clÃ³set...  
  
La cara de Kari hizo una extraÃ±a mueca al darse cuenta que en el armario no habÃ­a nada mas que... que....  
  
Kari: -gritando- QUEEEEE??????!!!!! FALDA??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un gran estruendo se oyÃ³ por toda la casa.  
  
SK: -llorando- Ahhhh.. mi niÃ±a estÃ¡ tan grande.  
  
Tai: -con la sartÃ©n y ojos de puntito- Â¿ehhh?  
  
Kari: .tomando una en las manos- No puede ser... que se hicieron todos mis pantalones.... me va a dar....T_T â€"viendo el reloj-NO! Y ya se hizo tarde.  
  
Kari tuvo que acatar la mala suerte y ponerse una falda, aunque las odiaba le quedaba muy bien. Era un falda celeste plisada, se habÃ­a puesto una camiseta celeste y sobre ella una polera de cuello holgado sin mangas de color calipso. AdemÃ¡s se habÃ­a hecho 2 moÃ±os a los lados.  
  
Kari:-entrando a la cocina- No.. porque Dios me castiga asÃ­ T_T  
  
Tai:- con cara de sorpresa, la boca abierta y dejando caer la sartÃ©n- MamÃ¡... se han robado a mi hermana..... â€"llorando- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO LA EXTRAÃ'AREMOS.  
  
Kari: Basta Tai.. ya no molestes...  
  
Tai: JEJEJEEJEJ  
  
Kari: SerÃ¡ mejor que nos vayamos... si no llegaremos tarde otra vez, y ademÃ¡s... no quiero que la gente me vea asÃ­ por la calle -_-U  
  
Tai: Pero si te ves muy linda....  
  
Los chicos salieron de la casa camino a la escuela. Voltearon en una esquina y entraron al establecimiento.  
  
Tai:-serio- Kari... si alguien se atreve a acercarse a ti... te juro por Dios que le arranco la cabeza...  
  
Kari: Tai.. tÃº siempre tan exagerado...-entrando a su salÃ³n- de seguro que nadie lo notarÃ¡.  
  
En ese momento un silencio se formÃ³ en el aula (fiuuuuuuuu jejeje) -_-U  
  
Tai:-yÃ©ndose al suyo- EXAGERADO???...ya lo sabes... la cabeza....  
  
Kari se fue a sentar a su puesto, en ese momento entran Davis y TK al salÃ³n conversando muy animadamente.  
  
Davis: Bueno dÃ­as Kari.  
  
TK: -preocupado- Â¿CÃ³mo amaneciÃ³ tu pie?  
  
Ambos chicos se encorvaron para poder apreciar el pie de Kari y esta..  
  
Kari: (por su falda, no querÃ­a que nadie la viera) NOO!!  
  
Los 2 chicos asustados volvieron la posiciÃ³n acostumbrada...  
  
Kari: Este.. ya estÃ¡ mejor.. gracias je je -_-U  
  
TK:-risueÃ±o- Que milagro que llegaste temprano.  
  
Kari: Si.. es que no se que le pasÃ³ a Tai que se levantÃ³ temprano y me llevÃ³ la venda para mi pie.  
  
TK:-cabizbajo- ApropÃ³sito de eso... querÃ­a disculparme por haber sido tan descuidado y dejarte caer.  
  
Kari:-haciendo muecas con sus manos- No.. por favor TK no... esta bien... ^-^  
  
Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal en este salÃ³n, mientras que Tai y los otros...  
  
Tai: Oye Matt.. al final.. Â¿quÃ© haremos?  
  
Sora: -extraÃ±ada- Que harÃ¡n sobre que?  
  
Matt: Es que estuvimos pensando con Tai.. que hace mucho que los digielegidos no nos reunimos, y creemos que es tiempo de que hagamos un campamento o algo asÃ­.  
  
Izzi: Que buena idea... pero este fin de semana no es el baile de la preparatoria?  
  
Tai: AsÃ­ es... pero mi hermana se lastimÃ³ asÃ­ que dudo que puedan seguir los preparativos.  
  
Sora: Â¿Kari?..Â¿quÃ© le ocurriÃ³?  
  
Tai: Se lastimÃ³ el pie ayer cuando estaban decorando el gimnasio... asi que a falta de baile buenos son los campamentos.. ^-^  
  
Sora:-pensativa- Algo me huele mal aquÃ­...  
  
Tai: No soy yo... yo me baÃ±Ã© esta maÃ±ana..tal vez es Matt..  
  
Sora: -_-U Nada de eso Tai.. se me hace muy raro que de un dÃ­a para otro tÃº y Matt hayan ideado algo asÃ­... algo deben estar tramando..  
  
Tai:-imbÃ©cil- Es que como tu sabes Kari y...  
  
Matt:-tapÃ¡ndole la boca- Su primo Aoshi no se veÃ­an hace mucho.. y un campamento serÃ­a buena idea â€"mintiÃ³-  
  
Sora: AÃºn asÃ­ me parece extraÃ±o  
  
Las clases continuaron de forma normal hasta que sonÃ³ el timbre de el almuerzo.  
  
TK: -parÃ¡ndose- Ya pues Kari.. vamos al comedor...  
  
Davis:-interviniendo- Si.. anda los demÃ¡s deben estar esperÃ¡ndonos allÃ¡...  
  
Kari:-temiendo pararse- Si.. es que.... bueno..... ustedes.... -_-UUUU estÃ¡ bien...  
  
Kari corriÃ³ su pupitre y se levantÃ³ de la silla.. nuevamente se hizo un silencio.  
  
Kari: -_-U Si.. ya lo sÃ©.. ni una palabra....a mi mamÃ¡ se le ocurriÃ³ lavar mi ropa.  
  
TK: -asombrado- O_O b..b...b....b.uuuee.bueno... esteeeeee (mi inhalador!!!!)  
  
Davis:-O_O- T...te ves muy bien... (con aerocÃ¡mara!!!)  
  
Davis y TK habÃ­an quedado todos traumados, nunca habÃ­an visto a Kari con algo mas arriba de la rodilla y menos con una falda  
  
Los 3 chicos se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
Kari: Hola chicos....  
  
Matt: -volteÃ¡ndose- Ah hola..Â¿Kari?.....  
  
Kari: Si Matt.... si, ya se.. paren de gozar!!!! (jajajaj)  
  
Tai: -ahorcando a Matt- A que vino eso Yamatoooooo!!!  
  
Mat: Nada... zodgo edgtaba hdgblandole a hedgmana.....  
  
Sora: Ya suÃ©ltalo Tai â€"a Kari- no te preocupes Kari... te ves muy bien asÃ­... ya estaba bueno un cambio.  
  
Izzi: -observando a TK y Davis- Y se puede ver que a la gente no le incomoda verte asÃ­..JAJAJAJ  
  
TK y Davis se pusieron rojos a mas no poder.  
  
Matt: -cambiando el tema- ApropÃ³sito, nosotros querÃ­amos hablar con ustedes 3...  
  
TK: Â¿Con nosotros?... Â¿y sobre que hermano?  
  
Tai: EstÃ¡bamos planeando un campamento entre los elegidos. TenÃ­amos como fecha este fin de semana... ya que creemos que la fiesta de la preparatoria se pospondrÃ¡ por el pie de Kari.  
  
TK: Es una muy buena idea-pensando- serÃ¡ la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Kari mis sentimientos.  
  
Kari: Si... genial.. hace mucho que no nos juntamos todos los elegidos.  
  
Tai: Entonces estÃ¡ decidido... nos iremos el viernes por la tarde.  
  
En ese instante el timbre volviÃ³ a sonar... para el tÃ©rmino de clases de algunos y para las prÃ¡cticas de deportes de otros.  
  
Davis: Bueno... me tengo que ir a futbol... nos vemos luego.  
  
TK: Si y yo tengo entrenamiento...  
  
Kari: EspÃ©renme, yo me voy con ustedes..  
  
Los 3 chicos se alejaron al patio.  
  
Tai: -cara pÃ­cara, a Matt- Todo estÃ¡ funcionando a la perfecciÃ³n...  
  
Matt: -respondiÃ©ndole su mirada- Pues si..somos definitivamente unos genios  
  
Ambos se largaron a reÃ­r de manera desaforada, dejando a Sora e Izzi con una gran gota.  
  
Mientras Kari y TK estaban en el gimnasio y Davis se habÃ­a ido a la cancha.  
  
Seijiro: Vamos TK..lÃ¡nzame ese pase.  
  
TK: -lanzando_ AhÃ­ te va...  
  
Maestro: Muy bien Takaishi... a este paso nos llevarÃ¡s a las finales de los colegios.  
  
TK:-saliendo de la cancha- Gracias entrenador.  
  
Kari: -dÃ¡ndole una toalla- Fue un muy buen juego TK â€"sonriÃ©ndole- te felicito.  
  
TK: -rojo-Gracias Kari.....-cabeza gacha- oye.. bueno.. yo...yo..te querÃ­a pedir...bueno, si no te gustarÃ­a salir conmigo hoy en la tarde a tomarnos un helado o algo...  
  
Kari:-acercÃ¡ndose pÃ­cara- Algo asÃ­ como....una cita.....^-^  
  
TK:-ROOOOJOOO- B...B..Bueno.. esteee....  
  
Kari: -pegÃ¡ndole en el brazo- Claro que se que no es una cita tontito ^-^ jeje... eres mi mejor amigo  
  
TK: La verdad es que...  
  
Kari:-interrumpiÃ©ndolo- De todos modos no puedo, ya que le prometÃ­ a Davis salir con Ã©l hoy....  
  
TK:-sorprendido- CON DAVIS????  
  
Kari: Si.. y ya debe estar esperÃ¡ndome en la reja....  
  
TK: DAVIS???  
  
Kari: Si... asÃ­ que serÃ¡ mejor que me vaya â€"besando a TK en la mejilla- Nos vemos... llÃ¡mame en la noche  
  
TK:-viÃ©ndola alejarse- CON DAVIS???!!!!  
  
Seijiro: -acercÃ¡ndose- Oye Tk... Â¿y que tienes tu con Kari?  
  
TK: -mirÃ¡ndolo- Con Davis!!!....  
  
Seijiro: Â¬_Â¬ No...con Davis no..con ella con Kari . Por que te dirÃ© que se ve bien bonita...  
  
TK: -con cara de asesino- Que quieres decir con eso.... que acaso te gusta?????  
  
Seijiro: N..N..no TK..era solo un comentario...  
  
En la reja...  
  
Davis:-apoyado mirando al suelo- Ya se le hizo tarde â€"levantando la vista al sol- QuizÃ¡ se arrepintiÃ³... ja!... que iluso fui al creer que ....  
  
En ese instante le tocan el hombro....  
  
Kari:-cansada- Per..perdÃ³name Davis... me retrasÃ©..lo siento....  
  
Davis: -alegre- No.. no te preocupes...estÃ¡ bien gracias por venir.  
  
Kari: Y bueno.... Â¿dÃ³nde vamos a ir?  
  
Davis: Que te parece si primero vamos al parque a tomarnos un helado y lo decidimos?  
  
Kari: -sonriendo- Me parece perfecto...  
  
Ambos chicos se alejaron, y no se habÃ­a percatado que desde la puerta del gimnasio estaban siendo observados por TK.  
  
TK: Pero por que... no entiendo... Daivis y Kari???... Â¿juntos?  
  
En la cabeza de TK no podÃ­a caber el hecho de que Kari y Davis estuvieran juntos... por lo que resolviÃ³ por entrar al gimnasio y agotar su tiempo ahÃ­.  
  
En el parque.  
  
Davis: Oye Kari... y Â¿ no dejaste algÃºn corazÃ³n roto este verano?  
  
Kari: JAJAJ por favor Davis...Â¿yo?...si estoy mas sola...  
  
Davis: Imposible...-mirÃ¡ndola fijo- los hombres no pueden estar tan ciegos.  
  
Kari: Por favor Davis... Â¿y que hay de ti?... alguien que hayas dejado..  
  
Davis: No... solo hay una chica para mi, pero parece que ella ni siquiera sabe que existo, o solo me toma en cuenta como amigo...  
  
Kari: ^-^ No sabe lo que se pierde.  
  
AsÃ­ se pasaron toda la tarde, Davis se pasÃ³ tirÃ¡ndole palos a Kari, hasta que ya se les hizo tarde, y Davis resolviÃ³ ir a dejar a Kari. Mas que mal, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentÃ­a.  
  
Kari:- en la puerta de la casa- Bueno... gracias por una tarde tan entretenida..  
  
Davis:-interrumpiÃ©ndola- al contrario â€"mirÃ¡ndola fijo- Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo Kari  
  
Kari: Bueno... ya es hora de que me entre a casa...-entrando-  
  
Davis:-tomÃ¡ndola del brazo- Espera!!!.  
  
Kari volteÃ³...  
  
Davis: H...h..hay algo que yo..querÃ­a decirte antes de que te fueras...  
  
Kari: Dime te escucho...  
  
Davis: -agarrando fuerte el brazo de Kari- Bueno.. es que.. lo que... bueno... lo que pasa... es que... â€"mirÃ¡ndola a los ojos- La chica... la chica de la que te hablÃ© en la tarde....  
  
Kari: Si?.. la que decÃ­as que te gustaba muchÃ­simo..  
  
Davis: Exacto...ella.... esa chica... no es otra persona que....  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÃ 


	6. Los nervios de TK...¡PREPAREMOS EL CAMPA...

Capítulo 6  
  
El aire de la tarde se había vuelto mas frío y el nerviosismo de Davis aumentaba a cada minuto.  
  
Davis: Esa chica..no es otra persona que....  
  
En ese instante...  
  
Tai: KARIIIIIII!!!.. QUE HACES AFUERA TAN TARDE??????  
  
...el hermano bien ponderado tenía que aparecer....  
  
Kari: Me estaba despidiendo de Davis...  
  
Tai:-mirando como Davis tenía sujeta a su hermana por el brazo- D..de..de acuerdo, yo me voy a entrar...-cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.  
  
Tai:-apoyado en la puerta- No puede ser... Davis y Kari?... quién iba a pensarlo... siempre me imaginé que terminaría con TK....  
  
Kari: Será..mañana me dirás quien es esa chica OK?  
  
Acto seguido procedió a besarle la mejilla... pero no como siempre..rápido..ahora se había tomado su tiempo.  
  
Kari:-sonriéndole muy cerca de los labios- Nos vemos mañana....-cerró la puerta detrás de ella-  
  
Davis: -tocándose la mejilla- Kari...  
  
Davis dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa muy pensativo.  
  
Davis: la oportunidad perfecta.... y la desaproveché... –pateando un bote de basura- MALDICIÓN!!!  
  
En ese instante TK estaba llegando a su casa, había preferido quedarse en práctica hasta tarde, eso le evitaba divagar en sus pensamientos.  
  
TK:-metiendo la llave- Quizá Kari esté haciendo lo mismo a estas horas... pero... no estará sola..  
  
Acto seguido entró a la casa.  
  
Tai:-sentado en su cama- Vaya... siempre pensé que cuando Kari tuviera un novio yo sería el primero en arrancarle la cabeza... y en estos instantes mi pequeña hermana está en la puerta con Davis... es un buen chico...  
  
Kari:-entrando y estirándose- Ahhh.. que cansada estoy...  
  
Tai: Y bueno... como te fue con Davis...  
  
Kari: Pues bien...  
  
Tai: -pícaro_ Pues... ¿qué tan bien?  
  
Kari: Como que qué tan bien...  
  
Tai: Pues.. me refiero a si pasó algo o no...  
  
Kari:-roja- Claro que no hermano... que te crees era solo una salida de amigos, además Davis nunca ha tratado de insinuarse o algo...  
  
Tai:-tomándole el hombro- Ay hermanita.....  
  
En ese instante entra Aoshi al cuarto.  
  
Aoshi: Y prima... ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?  
  
Kari: -mirando a Aoshi y Tai- Ustedes 2 si que están locos... primos tenían que ser –yéndose al baño- cada día me convence mas el hecho de que puedo ser adoptada..  
  
Aoshi: JA JA JA... y como le fue...  
  
Tai: Bien..pero no pasó nada con Davis... mi hermana ni siquiera sospecha cuánto la quieren..  
  
Aoshi: -divagando- Si... no tiene la menor idea  
  
En ese instante suena el teléfono.  
  
Sra Kamiya: Si.. en un momento te la paso...-gritando- KARIIII ES PARA TIIIIII... TE LLAMA TK!!  
  
Kari: -contestando- Hola TK.  
  
TK: Hola... bueno... te llamaba... bueno...nada mas que para hablar un rato  
  
Kari: Que bueno que me hayas llamado.  
  
TK: Y..cuéntame.... ¿cómo te la pasaste con Davis en la tarde?  
  
TK hizo esta pregunta con un tono melancólico en la garganta, temiendo la respuesta...  
  
Kari: Pues súper bien... nos divertimos muchísimo.  
  
TK: Ahhh..me alegro....  
  
Kari: ¿Te pasa algo TK..?..tu voz se escucha un tanto triste...  
  
TK: No nada... oye... ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana...  
  
Kari: Seguro adi...  
  
No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando TK ya había colgado el teléfono.  
  
Kari:-yéndose al cuarto- Que extraño...  
  
Tai: ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
Kari: Me acaba de llamar TK para preguntarme como me la había pasado esta tarde... pero su voz se escuchaba muy triste.  
  
Tai y Aoshi:-con lágrima de río T-T- Pobre de el!!!!!.... tan incomprendido....  
  
Kari: ¬_¬...por Dios.... se sienten bien?...  
  
Ambos: Si... es que sufrimos por el pobrecito...  
  
Kari: Pues no los entiendo nada nada...  
  
Aoshi: -tomándola del hombro- Todo a su tiempo prima... te darás cuenta de todo y ...AYAYAYAYYYYY  
  
Tai: Asi es!!!...  
  
Kari: ¬_¬ me dejaste igual...  
  
En su casa TK estaba acostado con los brazos tras la cabeza.  
  
TK:-mirando al techo y pensando- "...súper bien... nos divertimos muchísimo..." –dándose vuelta y apoyándose en su brazo- Kari... ¿por qué me cuesta tanto decírtelo?... si tan solo pudiera...-suspiro- solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.  
  
En ese instante cerró sus ojos y una pequeña lágrima le rodó por la mejilla y se quedó dormido.  
  
Mientras tanto Davis se estaba preparando para dormir cuando Jun entró en su cuarto.  
  
Jun: Y----como te fue..  
  
Davis: Fue un desastre... me puse demasiado nervioso y no pude decirle nada...  
  
Jun: Pues eso si es una lástima hermanito...  
  
Davis: -golpeando la pared- MALDICIÓN!!... lo único que me falta es que TK se me adelante...  
  
Jun: ._. ya calma... mañana será otro día...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Tai... por fin... se levantó temprano y los 2 llegaron a tiempo al salón. Un claro día viernes.  
  
TK: -sentándose desganado- AHHHH... otro día... por suerte el último de esta semana.  
  
Davis: -entrando- Buenos días TK  
  
TK:-serio- Bueno días Davis.. y cuéntame – temiendo la respuesta- ya... ya se lo dijiste a Kari..  
  
Davis: -arreglando sus cosas sin mirar a TK- No... no pude.  
  
TK:-sorprendido- QUE???????!!!!!!!!..COMO ES ESO??.. SI ESTUVIERON SOLOS MAS DE 5 HORAS!!!!  
  
Davis:-sentándose- Si ya lo sé... pero no pude..simplemente arruiné mi oportunidad pero... –mirándolo- ya tendré otra...  
  
En ese instante Kari entra al salón.  
  
Kari: -alegre- Hola chicos...  
  
Ambos: Hola Kari...  
  
Kari: -viendo a TK Que alivio....  
  
TK:-extrañado- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Kari: -sin mirarlo- Estuve toda la noche preocupada por la manera en que colgaste el teléfono ayer por la noche... así casi no pude dormir.. pero veo que no era nada ^-^  
  
TK: ¿Estuviste preocupada por mi?  
  
Kari: Claro que si TK... se notaba tu voz muy triste y pensé que te había pasado algo. Como quería que no me preocupara si eres de mis mejores amigos.  
  
TK se sonrojó al instante.  
  
Kari: Oye Davis...gracias por la tarde tan entretenida de ayer..  
  
Davis también se sonrojó.  
  
Todas las amigas de Kari entraron y vieron a los chicos sonrojados.  
  
Kazumi: Vaya veo que interrumpimos Kari...  
  
Kari se sonrojó. Pero para su suerte de no dar explicaciones el maestro entró.  
  
Maestro: Bueno días alumnos... antes de comenzar la clase quería decirles que el baile se aplazará una o 2 semanas por problemas de salud de uno de los integrantes del comité, la srta Kamiya ha sufrido una lesión en su pie y a causa de esto se extenderá el plazo de la reunión.  
  
La clase comenzó, pero mientras en el salón de los demás...  
  
Tai: BUENO DÍAS SORAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
  
Sora: Hola Tai.. vaya milagro que llegaste tan temprano... o sea antes del maestro..je je je.  
  
En ese momento llega Matt.  
  
Matt: Hola chicos...  
  
Ambos: Hola Matt.  
  
Tai: -serio- Oye Matt...tengo que hablar contigo... ¿vienes? –señalándole el pasillo.  
  
Matt: Claro, permiso Sora..  
  
Sora: -indiferente- Claro...  
  
Matt: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Tai: Es que no se si supiste.... pero ayer Kari tuvo una cita con Davis..  
  
Matt: -sorprendido- ¿QUEEE? CON DAVIS???  
  
Tai: SHHHHHH...si... y no sé lo que pasó...no se si Kari me haya dicho todo, pero el estuvo a punto de confesarle todo en la puerta... –pensativo- Yo siempre creí que nuestros hermanos iban a terminar juntos..  
  
Matt: Pues lo mismo digo... pobre TK.. si llega a saber...  
  
Tai: Por eso mismo es que no le vas a decir nada... se sentiría muy mal...  
  
Matt. Espero que el lío que se traen esos 3 se arregle en el campamento, ya hablé con mi padre y dijo que el nos podía ir a dejar mañana al lago que queda cerca de Akihabara.  
  
Tai: Perfecto en el almuerzo hablaremos con los demás... y en la tarde llamaremos a Joe.. y a ver si Yolei y Cody van también (autora: OBVIO QUE NO! KEN ESTARÍA ACOSADO :P)  
  
A las 12:30 todos los alumnos salieron hacia el comedor.  
  
Davis: Vamos... que muero de hambre...  
  
TK: Ahí están los chicos....  
  
Izzi: Hola chicos...  
  
Los 3: Hola.... que cuentan..  
  
Matt: Tenemos todo listo, mañana después de almuerzo partiremos al lago cerca de Akihabara –mirando a TK- papá nos llevará...  
  
Kari: Que divertido.. será como en los viejos tiempos...  
  
Izzi: Si... y por si las dudas, llevaré mi laptop... así no nos faltará ir a darnos una vuelta por el digimundo a ver a nuestros digimons.  
  
Davis: -con los puños y feliz gritando- GENIAL!!!! VEEMON ALLÁ VOY!!!!!!!!  
  
._. ... un gran silencio se armó en el comedor.... y Davis quedó con ojos de puntito.. todos lo miraron y continuaron comiendo.  
  
Davis: -gota- JE JE JE JE.  
  
Sora: Yo me encargaré de llamar al superior Joe esta tarde... y tu Davis encargate de comunicarte con Ken.  
  
Matt: Yo le escribiré a Mimi... aunque sea para que sepa lo que hacemos por acá...  
  
Los chicos continuaron hablando muy animadamente de su viaje, sería como en los viejo tiempo todos juntos...todos reunidos...¿todos?  
  
............................................................... ...... EN UN LUGAR EN ESTADOS UNIDOS.....................................  
  
"X": Hace mucho que no veo a los niños elegidos de Japón...creo que esta visita será prudente-mientras subía al avión- nos veremos dentro de poco –mira una fotografía de todos los niños elegidos y acaricia la cara de Kari-  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!!!!!!........ÑACA ÑACA..... –pateando a la autora- NOOO..OUCHHH....PAREN..SI YA LO SÉ.....SE QUE LOS DEJÉ METIDOS OTRA VEZ.....PERO NO ME MATEN.......  
  
-la autora se fugó pesadamente, alcanzó a salvar su vida- PERDÓNENME...  
  
QUIEN SERÁ????????!!!!!!!!.....-YA SI YA ME VOOOOOOOYYYYY... 


	7. Un rival mas?... los ultimos arreglos

Capítulo 7  
  
En la tarde, decidieron juntarse todos en la casa de Kari y Tai.  
  
Tai: -mirando el reloj- Claro... estos irresponsables que no llegan.  
  
Kari: Con que moral vienes tu a decir eso...  
  
En se instante suena el timbre... eran Matt y TK.  
  
Kari: Hola Matt, hola TK.  
  
Ambos: Hola.  
  
Tai: Oye Matt....hasta que llegaron, vamos al cuarto de mi primo, creo que a los demás les falta HAAAARTO para llegar.  
  
Mat: Pues la verdad yo creo que están a punto de....  
  
Tai:-tapándole la boca- Cállate.... –haciéndole una mueca para que viera a TK y Kari- si ya se que se van a demorar... –al oído- yo los llamé.  
  
Matt: Ahh!.. tienes razón los chicos dijeron que se iban a retrasar porque tenían muchas cosas que hace antes... así que yo voy con Tai a hacer cosas por ahí...  
  
Kari: Será... vamos a mi cuarto TK?  
  
TK: Vamos  
  
TK y Kari se fueron hasta el fondo del pasillo.  
  
Tai: -mirando a Matt pícaramente- Esta es nuestra oportunidad de espiarlos je je je.. sígueme.  
  
Kari: -se tira en la cama- Siéntate... –bostezando- tengo sueeeeeeñooooooo...  
  
TK: Pobrecita... oye y cuéntame de tu "cita" con Davis.  
  
Kari:-sentándose a su lado- Nada, lo que te dije, lo pasamos muy bien... nos tomamos un helado y paseamos... ah! Y conversamos de quién le gusta.  
  
TK: -sorprendido- De quién le gusta?  
  
Kari: Si... estuvo a punto de decirme quién era, pero llegó mi hermano y me tuve que entrar. Esa chica va a ser muy afortunada.  
  
TK: QUE??!!!!.. ¿en serio lo crees?  
  
Kari: Pues si... Davis es un buen chico y de buenos sentimientos–mientras se acostaba en las piernas de TK –  
  
TK: Supondré que tienes razón. JAJAJA –le empieza a hacer cariño en el cabello-  
  
Kari: Ahhh que rico ¡!!!!!!!!! ^-^-cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en TK-  
  
TK: Regalona....  
  
Kari: Obvio... toda la vida  
  
Mientras TK le hacía cariño sintió como un frío lo recorrió por la espalda y lo inundó una sensación de felicidad.  
  
TK: Kari... yo quería decirte algo –sin dejar de hacerle cariño- lo que pasa... es que, bueno, yo... –dejó de hacerle cariño- no sé como decírtelo.  
  
Kari:-sentándose- Pues dímelo –tomándole la mano- siempre hemos tenido confianza entre nosotros...  
  
En ese instante Matt y Tai habían ido por un baso a la cocina y estaban los 2 muy detrás de la puerta escuchando todo con le baso.  
  
Matt: Por fin TK se lo va a decir...  
  
Tai: Si... ya estaba bueno  
  
TK: Es que... es algo difícil de decir... es..  
  
Kari: -mirándolo a los ojos- No me digas!!!!.... ya lo sé!!!... te gusta alguien!!!!!  
  
TK: Pues... si...  
  
Kari: sonriente- Y quien es la afortunada, la conozco?...  
  
TK: Pues si... y mas de lo que te imaginas  
  
Kari: Cuidadito TK que me pongo celosa ...JEJEJEJE  
  
TK: Si.. claro... JA.... En serio, sabes.. tu... tu.....- acercándose para darle un beso-  
  
En ese momento suena el timbre y Tai y Matt se asustan tanto que se apoyan contra la puerta y esta se abre e interrumpen el momento.  
  
TK: MAAAATTTT!!!!  
  
Ambos: -tirados en el piso- Hagan de cuenta que no estamos... VAMOS A ABRIR LA PUERTA!!!  
  
Los 2 salen soplados a abrir. Eran Sora, Izzi, Davis y Ken.  
  
Tai: -alborotado- JE...hola pasen todos.  
  
Matt venía corriendo tras Tai.  
  
Matt: Hola chicos...  
  
Sora e Izzi se miraron (¬_¬U) pero no dijeron nada... se lo imaginaban  
  
Davis: -yendo hacia el cuarto de Kari- Oye Tai... ¿y tu hermana?  
  
Tai:-sin mirarlo- Está en su pieza...  
  
Davis: -entrando- Ah bueno....  
  
Tai: -exaltado-PERO NO ENTRES!!!!!!  
  
...MUY TARDEEEEE..........  
  
Davis: -viendo a TK y Kari de la mano- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ESTAN TOMADOS DE LA MANOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Kari: Hola Davis... je... bueno.... –mirando al techo- creo que no hay una explicación lógica para esto.  
  
Davis: TK... yo te mato!!!!!  
  
TK: -con ojos de puntito- No.. no es lo que crees Davis..... –mirando a Tai y Matt-. HERMANO!!!  
  
Kari:- HERMANO!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai y Mat: -mano tras la cabeza- JE LO SENTIMOS!!!!!!  
  
Lugo del "momento cultural" todos se sentaron en el living y se pusieron a organizar el campamento.  
  
Joe: Entonces nos vamos mañana en la tarde.....  
  
Kari: Si... es mejor... así procuramos dormir bien esta noche....  
  
Davis: -contento- Si y mañana... en vela toooooda la noche.  
  
Ken: Ni Yolei ni Codi podrán ir (autora: ohhhh que pena jejejej) Yolei tiene un curso de computación y Codi no pude porque tiene un campeonato de Kendo.  
  
Sora: Ya... oigan, yo me tengo que ir....  
  
Izzi: Si yo también.  
  
Joe: Creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos.... debemos preparar las cosas y además ya es tarde.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Vaya... veo que tenemos visitas.  
  
Tai: se levanta- Bueno, les quiero presentar a mi primo Aoshi, el también irá al campamento.  
  
Aoshi: Mucho gusto, soy Aoshi Kamiya.  
  
Kari: El es hijo de la hermana de mi papá...  
  
Todos: Mucho gusto...  
  
Sora:-muy interesada- Bueno Aoshi un gusto haberte conocido, pero nosotros ya nos vamos.... pero nos encantará verte mañana para el campamento.  
  
Aoshi: Pues gracias por la invitación...  
  
Uno a uno los chicos fueron dejando la residencia Kamiya, hasta que solo quedaron Matt y TK.  
  
Matt: Bueno Tai, nos vemos mañana.... adiós Kari niña linda  
  
Tai: -cara de asesino- COMO QUE NIÑA LINDA?!!?!?!?!?  
  
TK: -mirando feo a Matt- Adiós Kari... nos vemos Aoshi.  
  
Kari: ^-^ Adiós chicos.  
  
Ambos chicos se fueron.  
  
Tai:-nervioso- Esteeee bueno yoooo.... me voy a...a .. a ver si está nevando en mi pieza....  
  
Kari: ALTO AHÍ TAI!!!!!!... ¿me puedes decir que estaban haciendo TU y MATT afuera de mi cuarto?  
  
Tai: Este... ¿midiendo las tablas?... je je  
  
-viendo la reacción de fruncida de ceño de Kari-  
  
Tai: ¿No?.. este bueno... nada.. le echábamos agua al florero....  
  
Kari: ¿Estas espiándome a TK y a mi?  
  
Aoshi: -confuso- ¿A TK y a ti?  
  
Tai: Noooo.. para nada.. estas media paranoica... como se te ocurre... no tengo tiempo para eso je ^-^U  
  
/\ __________ __________  
  
/ \ __________  
  
\___/  
  
Kari: Con esa no convences a nadie.... pero te la dejaré pasar....  
  
En eso.. entre Matt y TK..  
  
TK: ^-^ Hermanitoooooo ^-^  
  
Matt: -nervioso- Si oh hermano el mas comprensivo????..  
  
TK: ME PUEDES DECIR QUE RAYOS ESTABAN HACIENOD TAI Y TU TRAS ESA PUERTA????!!!!  
  
Matt: Pues ..este... ay TK... pues lo que se hace tras una puerta..... pues... limpiando ..si..eso!..  
  
/\ __________ __________  
  
/ \ __________  
  
\___/  
  
TK: Matt.. tus mentiras están terribles últimamente...-bajando la cabeza- Ja... y pensar que estuve a punto de decírselo todo.  
  
Matt:-serio- Pues mañana tendrás otra oportunidad TK.....  
  
La noche cayó en la ciudad y los chicos estaban en sus casas acostados.  
  
Tai: -acostado- Oye Kari... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Kari: Claro...  
  
Tai: ¿Qué hacían TK y tu tomados de las manos?  
  
Kari: Pues... la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se... TK me estaba contando de quién le gusta y en eso me tomó la mano, pero ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño...  
  
Tai: Y no... digo.. en una de esas miles de posibilidades que existen en el mundo... ¿No podrías ser tu la chica de la que está enamorado TK?  
  
Kari: No creo... siempre hemos sido buenos amigos pero de ahí nada mas... dudo que yo le guste aunque no estaría nada de mal como novio... es lindo..simpático....  
  
Tai: -bajando la cabeza del camarote- QUE????!!!!  
  
Kari: jaja... ¿cómo crees Tai?.. somos demasiado buenos amigos.. no digo que no me gustaría pero nunca me lo he puesto a pensar que sería de nosotros como novios.....oye, ¿y a que se debe el interés?  
  
Tai: Bueno.. esteee... yo decía ..por que.. como Davis pegó el medio grito..si...eso...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Tai se levantó muy temprano.  
  
Kari: -levantándose- Vaya... mi hermano salió muy temprano.  
  
Caminó hacia la cocina y encontró una nota de el y su mamá. Ambos habían salido a comprar comida para el campamento.  
  
Kari:-estirándose- Vaya.. me dejaron solita solita....  
  
Aoshi: ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi?  
  
Aoshi salió de detrás de la puerta con el cartón de leche.  
  
Kari: -_-U Como podría...  
  
...................EN EL AEROPUERTO.....................  
  
X: Por fin llegamos a Japón... terriermon....  
  
Terriermon: Si... fue un viaje muy lago... Willis.  
  
AUTORA: WAAAAAAA...... WILLIS!!!!! LINDOOOOOOOOOO KAWAIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Continuamos con la historia.......  
  
Willis: Pero por fin veremos a nuestros amigos nuevamente. Ahí hay un taxi, y acá está la dirección de Kari.  
  
Ambos tomaron el taxi.  
  
Aoshi: Simpáticos tus amigos prima...  
  
Kari: Si... esos son los niños elegidos..pero te faltó conocer a Yolei, Coi y Mimí... así como a Michael y Willis. Los 3 últimos viven en USA.  
  
Aoshi: Vaya...  
  
Kari: Si.. y en el campamento iremos al digimundo... espero que Genai te deje entrar a ti – aires de grandeza- Tu simple mortal...  
  
Aoshi: El digimundo... siempre Tai me contaba de cómo era ese lugar en sus cartas. –cambiando el tema- Oye ya es muy tarde, voy a tomar una ducha...¿vienes?  
  
Kari: /\ __________ __________  
  
/ \ __________  
  
\___/  
  
Aoshi: jajaja Lo suponía...  
  
Kari se estiró y la polera que llevaba se le subió al vientre así como los pantaloncillos.  
  
En ese instante suena el timbre.  
  
Kari: -yendo a la puerta- Quién puede ser tan temprano...- abriendo- ¿Si?  
  
Willis: Pues vaya vaya... si no es la señorita Kari?...  
  
Kari: -fregándose los ojos- ¿Eh?... ¿Willis?  
  
(autora:WAAAAAAAA WILLISSSS!!!!! RICO)  
  
Kari lo abrazó impulsivamente.  
  
Willis: -sonrojándose- Pues si...aquí me tienes  
  
Kari: Que bien!!!... hace años que no nos veíamos.  
  
Willis: -observándola de pies a cabeza- Pues al parecer los años no pasan en vano por ti..  
  
Kari: Y tu... –cara pícara- no estás nada de mal..solo mirate.  
  
Willis estaba mas alto... y tenía el cabello largo tomado en una cola (X_X) sus facciones estaban muy cambiadas y un pequeño arete le asomaba en la oreja izquierda. (autora..me lo comoooo!!!!!! Jejeje)  
  
Terriermon: Y no te olvides de mi..  
  
Kari: Como hacerlo... igual de dulce que siempre...-cambiando el tema- ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodos?.. me iré a vestir e iremos a la casa de Davis.. ¿te parece?  
  
Luego de eso desapareció a su cuarto y Willis se sentó en el sofá con cara de.. bueno...ya saben "haber visto a Kari".  
  
Terriermon: Willis?... oye?? –haciéndole muecas- DESPIERTA!!!!!!  
  
Willis: -calmado- Si?.. me hablabas?  
  
T: ¬_¬ Si que te impresionó...  
  
Willis: Es que no me imaginé que estuviese tan cambiada... aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi hace 4 años...-esbozando una sonrisa- y recuerdo la cara de Davis cuando la besé JAJAJ. Si en ese momento hubiese sabido que estaría asi de buena ahora.... –mirando hacia el pasillo- Yo que Davis me golpeo firme.  
  
T: Me estas insinuando que...  
  
Willis: -desviando la mirada- Yo no he dicho nada... solo que está muy bonita...  
  
En ese instante aparece Kari, estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una polera blanca de tirantes... y zapatillas.  
  
Kari: -sonriendo- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Willis: Como no...  
  
Ambos salieron de la casa y Kari desde la puerta le gritó a Aoshi:  
  
Kari: NOS VEMOS!!!!!-cerró la puerta-  
  
Comenzaron a caminar a casa de Davis, el día estaba muy lindo y hacia mucho calor. Perfecto para el campamento.  
  
Kari Y cuéntame... ¿qué te trajo por acá?  
  
Willis: Nada especial... solo quería venir a visitarlos. Pero ahora surgió algo que me gustaría que me atara a este país...  
  
Kari:-sin prestar mucha atención a la última frase- Me parece. ¿Y que hay de Mimi?.. ¿ la has visto?  
  
Willis: Mimi.. ufff.. supieras..estos últimos meses la he visto como 5 veces con el pelo de distinto color, combina absolutamente todo con su ropa.  
  
Kari: -_-U Nunca cambiará. –cambiando el tema- Mira ya llegamos, aquel es el edificio de Davis.  
  
Ambos chicos subieron al ascensor y en pocos segundos se encontraron frente a la puerta de Davis.  
  
Kari tocó el timbre.  
  
En ese instante Davis estaba recién abriendo un ojo.  
  
Davis: -volteándose en la cama- MMMMMM (-_-U)... JUN!! ABREEEEEEE....  
  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Davis: Maldicón.. ahora tendré que ir yo –caminaba maldiciendo- justo un día sábado y a alguien se le ocurre venir a-abriendo- molestarme tan temprano... –molesto- ¿si?  
  
Kari: ^-^ HOLA DAVIS!!! BUENO DIAS!!!!  
  
Davis: WAAAA!!!!! Ka..ka..KARI??????!!!!!! –y el en boxers- (autora: waaa!!!!!)  
  
Kari: -volteó la mirada al verlo en ropa interior- Esteeee.. si...  
  
Davis: -mirándose- WAAA!!!!..espérame!!!!!  
  
Davis entró sopladísimo a la casa y se fue a su cuarto a ponerse un pantalón.  
  
Davis: Kari está en mi casa- poniendo una pierna y perdiendo el equilibrio- ouch! SII!!!  
  
Volvió a la puerta. (solo con el pantalón...y EL TORSO DESCUBIERTO WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!)  
  
Davis: Por favor..pas.....pasen????  
  
Willis: Hola Davis....  
  
Davis: uh??...oye.... y quien es este???  
  
DOONNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!! (como tan tan tan davis para tus cosas)  
  
Willis: ¿No me reconoces?... soy yo... Willis..  
  
Davis: EH??... TANTO TIEMPO!!!!!!  
  
Kari: Llegó hoy mismo y a mi se me ocurrió traerlo a tu casa... espero no haberte molestado muy temprano...  
  
Davis: ^-^U.... no para nada, una visita tuya nunca es molestia je je je.-mano atrás de la cabeza-  
  
Willis: -bromeando- Veo que tu no cambias nada en 4 años... ja ja ja  
  
Davis los hizo pasar a su cuarto.  
  
Davis: ^-^Û Disculpen el desorden...  
  
Kari: ¬_¬ Querrás decir el caos... je je je  
  
Davis se terminó de vestir... estaba con un pantalón negro y una polera de color azul (U_U) y sus googles por supuesto...  
  
Kari: -viendo una foto- Ese eres tu de pequeño???!!!!!  
  
Davis: -tapándola- Bueno.. esteeee.. verás.. en esa época...  
  
Kari: ES MUY LINDA!!!!!!!!!.... ¿me la regalas? ^-^  
  
Davis: Tu..t..tu...quieres una foto mia???  
  
Kari: Pues claro... eres mi amigo y te ves tan lindo de niñito.  
  
Davis: -sonrojado- Bueno.. toma... –le pasa la foto-  
  
Kari: -dándole un beso de agradecimiento- Gracias Davis.. –se la guarda en el bolsillo trasero-  
  
Davis: Oye Willis... ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros al campamento de hoy en la tarde?  
  
Kari Si... es una excelente idea... además, así conoces al resto de los elegidos ^-^  
  
Willis: Pues claro... suena genial. Si es que los demás están de acuerdo claro está.  
  
Kari: No te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo. Pero debemos ir andando para encontrar a mi hermano.  
  
Davis: T-T Ya se van?...  
  
Kari: Pero nos veremos después del almuerzo Davis... a las 2pm en casa de Matt.  
  
Ambos chicos salieron de la casa de Davis.  
  
Willis: -dándole la mano- Nos vemos esta tarde...  
  
Kari:-dándole un beso- Nos vemos en casa de Matt- al oído y bromeando- Oye.. a propósito, te hubieses quedado sin la polera..te sentaba bien JAJA  
  
Davis: -ultra hiper rojo- K..K...aaaa...  
  
Kari: NOS VEMOS!!!!!  
  
Los 2 se alejaron del departamento de Davis dejándolo en la puerta  
  
Davis: -sonriendo- Tal vez si tengo una oportunidad.... no me rendiré.  
  
Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Willis: ¿Qué le dijiste a Davis al oído?  
  
Kari: -mirando al frente- Pues que se veía muy bien sin polera...  
  
Willis: -frenando en seco- No me digas que a ti te gusta Davis...  
  
Kari: ¿eh?... no, no... en realidad nunca me he puesto a pensar que pueda pasar algo con él... pero tal vez..  
  
Willis: DE ACUERDO!!.. NO QUIERO SABER MASSSSS!!  
  
Kari: JAJAJA  
  
En ese instante Tai estaba junto con Matt haciendo algunas compras para el campamento.  
  
Tai: Llevas todo?  
  
Matt: -mientras salían de la tienda- Si... eso creo.  
  
Tai: -mirando extrañado- Oye Matt.. ¿ESA NO ES MI HERMANA??!!!  
  
Matt: -mirando a todos lados- Donde?... eh??.. si, así parece, pero..quién es el tipo que está con ella.  
  
Tai: -enfurecido y con fuego en los ojos- NO LO SE!!! PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDOOOO CON MI HERMANAA!!  
  
Matt: - iba a ponerle una mano en el hombro- No te preocupes Tai.. tu hermana.... ¿TAI?  
  
Tai había salido corriendo en dirección a su hermana.  
  
Mat: ¬_¬ Estúpido Tai... –salió corriendo hacia él-  
  
Kari: -comiéndose un helado- JAJAJ... esa Mimi está loca...  
  
Willis. Ni que lo digas... y eso que has estado con ella... oye.. –señalándole la boca- tienes... ahí  
  
Kari: EH??  
  
Willis: Permíteme-tomó la servilleta y se acercó a la boca de Kari (Autora: EJEEEEMMMMMM!!)  
  
En ese momento le llega un puñetazo a Willis.  
  
Kari: TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: ESTÚPIDO TAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: NADIE SE ATREVE A BESAR MI HERMANAAAA!!!!!!  
  
/\ __________ __________  
  
/ \ __________  
  
\___/  
  
Kari: Eres un tarado Tai... como se te ocurre golpearlo...- a Willis- ¿te encentras bien Willis?  
  
Willis: -sobandose a mandíbula- Ouch... no te preocupes Kari estoy bien  
  
Tai: WILLIS???? POR FAVOR!!...que clase de nombre es ese....  
  
Willis: Permíteme presentarme.. soy Willis, el niño elegido de Colorado.  
  
._.  
  
Tai: ¿Niño elegido dices?  
  
Kari: SI... el es el niño elegido de Colorado, al que ayudamos 4 años atrás...  
  
Tai: Quieres decir..que tu y el.. no...  
  
Willis: No.. para nada.. –mirando de reojo a Kari- Por desgracia no somos nada mas que amigos de momento.  
  
Kari: roja- WILLIS!!!!!  
  
Matt: Creo que TK mencionó algo un de un niño en Colorado... que tenía 2 digimons...  
  
Tai: En ese caso... mano tras la cabeza- JEJEJEJE mucho gusto..yo soy Tai, el hermano de Kari –extendiéndole la mano-  
  
Willis: dándole la mano- Me imaginé que debias de ser el hermano de Kari... si no, no me hubieses golpeado JA JA.. debes quererla muchísimo..pero para.. QUE NO ERES EL UNICO!!!  
  
Matt: -dándole la mano- Y yo soy el hermano de TK... Yamato.... o Matt como sea.  
  
Kari: Bueno Tai creo que le debes una disculpa a Willis... y que mejor que invitándolo al campamento.  
  
Tai: Pues claro es un niño elegido... además es lo menos que puedo hacer  
  
Willis: Pues encantado iré ... donde sea que me lleven...  
  
Matt: Pues no se ustedes.. pero yo me voy para mi casa a arreglar las cosas, nos vemos en una hora.  
  
Kari, Tai y Willis se fueron a la residencia Kamiya.  
  
Kari: Bueno... me voy a arreglar mis cosas... yo los dejó –se fue a su cuarto-  
  
Aoshi: Hola primos... que hay??  
  
Tai: Aoshi, este es Willis, uno de los niños elegidos de USA... irá con nosotros también.  
  
Aoshi: Mucho gusto... así que tu también tienes un digimon  
  
Terriermon: -saliendo de la mochila- Pues si... ese soy yo Terriermon.  
  
Aoshi: O_O sugoi  
  
Tai: Oye Aoshi... será mejor que arregles tus cosas... creo que Kari no querrá que lleguemos tarde, tu sabes como se pone.  
  
Aoshi: -temblando- Mieeedoooooooo....  
  
Mientras Matt se encontraba en su casa con TK.  
  
TK: -llevando el bolso al living- Vale.. aquí están mis cosas...  
  
Matt: -cerrando su bolso- OK déjalas ahí...-volteándose- A propósito TK... hoy conocí a un tal Willis..  
  
TK: WILLIS DICES??!!!!..EL DE USA?  
  
Matt: Si... y Tai lo invitó al campamento ¿qué te parece?  
  
TK: Pues bien pero...  
  
Mat: Pero que..  
  
TK: -cabizbajo- Me temo que sea un obstáculo... aunque –sonriente- tal vez me estoy volviendo medio paranoico con todo esto de Kari... je jejeje...  
  
En ese instante suena el timbre.  
  
Davis: Hola chicos... ya vine... YA LLEGÓ KARI??!!!  
  
TK: ¬_¬ Que puntual... mira, deberías aprenderle un poco Matt.  
  
Matt: Kari todavía no llega Davis... y por como es Tai... los esperamos de últimos...jejeje  
  
Y así fueron llegando todos los elegidos... hasta de que Tai decidió hacer su aparición estelar.  
  
Kari: -corriendo- Como tan tarado Tai...  
  
Tai: No fue mi culpa.. mamá tenía mojada mi ropa interior...  
  
Willis: Veo que a esto se referían...  
  
Kari: QUE DICES WILLIS!  
  
Willis: -con muecas- YO NADA JEJEJEJE  
  
Willis: -viendo como regaña a Tai- En serio que es un demonio...  
  
Hasta que por fin llegaron dónde Matt.  
  
Matt: -arrodillado y llorando- ES UN MILAGRO DEL CIELO BUAAAAA POR FIN LLEGÓ Y SOLO 30 MINUTOS TARDE!!!  
  
Tai: ¬_¬ Muy gracioso Matt.  
  
Matt: -viendo la cara de Kari- Veo que tu hermana está un POCO molesta jejejeej  
  
Aoshi: Todo fue culpa de los calzoncillos  
  
Y así terminaron los preparativos para el campamento.... llegó el señor Ishida y todos se subieron a la Van.. camino al lago.  
  
Continuará: QUE PASARÁ!!..ME CREERAN QUE NI YO LO SE!!! MWAJAJAJAJAJ..MANDENME REVIEWS Y DENME OPINIONES DE CON QUIEN SE QUEDE KARI!!:..yo misma me hize el lio metiendo tanto personaje T_T.. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! . Donde todos los elegidos estarán en el campamento...con sus juegos típicos....verdad o reto..y por supuesto que la famosa botella MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! (risa malévola) MWAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...COFCOFCOF ¬_¬...EL RESFRIO Y LAS NOCHES EN VELA ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC- 


	8. Comienza el juego...

Capítulo 8  
  
El viaje duraría por lo menos 2 horas... llegarían justo al atardecer al lago. Todos iban muy entusiasmados.  
  
Tai: -al lado de Matt- Oye Yama... y ¿en que vamos a dormir?..  
  
._.  
  
Matt: -_-U Par que crees que trajiste la bolsa de dormir...  
  
Kari: Ay... cada dia me convenzo mas de que soy adoptada...  
  
Matt: -abrazándola- Claro..yo te aceptaría feliz en mi familia niña bonita....  
  
Tai: -con fuego en los ojos- NADIE LE DICE NIÑA BONITA!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: Yama... no lo friegues... ya sabes como se pone...  
  
Matt: MWAJAJAJJ  
  
Kari estaba sentada entre Yamato y Tai.... y justo frente a TK..quién estaba al lado de Davis y en la otra esquina estaban Willis con Aoshi. Ken iba al lado de Tai. Sora iba adelante con Koushiro (._.)  
  
Kari: -a Tai- Oye Tai... dónde dejaste mi cámara..quiero una foto de todos acá adentro..  
  
Tai: Creo que la dejé en la mochila que está atrás tuyo..  
  
Kari se volteó para buscar la mochila...pero como no alcanzaba debió ponerse sobre el respaldo del asiento de estómago...dejando su ejem.. trasero... a la vistaaaaaa.  
  
TK:-observando que del bolsillo de Kari se asomaba u papel- Oye Kari...¿qué es esto? –retirando el "supuesto" papel.  
  
Kari: ¿eso?.. –viéndo el papel- es una foto de Davis cuando era chiquito.. no está lindo????  
  
Davis se puso rojo al instante.  
  
TK:-bajando la vista- Ah.. si.. está muy linda....-pensado- ¿por qué tiene ella una foto de el.. y lo peor es que es de cuando era chico!!!  
  
TAI: WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –golpeando a TK- TU TKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
TK:-sobándose la mandíbula- QUE HIZE YO!!!!  
  
Tai: COMO TE ATREVES A SACARLE ESO!! DEL BOLSILLO TRASERO A MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LE HAS TOCADO SU.........  
  
Kari:-roja- TAI!!!!  
  
TK:-rojo- Esteee bueno.......... yo......mañana..... ._.  
  
Aoshi: -calmando a Tai- Vamos Tai... cálmate, no hizo nada malo...sólo le sacó esa ínfima foto del....  
  
Kari:-callándolo- No digas Aoshi... no me ayudes tanto.  
  
Ken: Oigan... ¿y no que iba a venir Jou?  
  
Kou:-interrumpiendo- Si..pero vendrá mas tarde... debía dar un examen hoy...  
  
Así continuó el viaje... Dai hinchando a Kari, TK hinchando a Dai por hinchar a Kari.. y un Yama fregando toooooodo el rato a Tai. Hasta que por fin terminó la Odisea y llegaron a su destino.  
  
Kari: -sorprendida- Vaya.. que lindo!!!!  
  
TK: -bajando del auto- Es cierto... –a Matt- Escogiste un muy buen lugar....  
  
Tai: -extraño- Si... pero...mmmm....-tomándose la barbilla-  
  
Kou: ¿Qué pasa Tai?  
  
Tai: Mmmm... se me hace que falta algo aquí....  
  
Matt: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Tai: Bueno... si sacamos calculos... 2 y 2 son 4..... multiplicados o sumados...  
  
Aoshi: -aplaudiendo- Muy bien Tai...  
  
Tai:-asesino- GGGRRR...-continuando- Y bueno.. nosotros estamos acá... Matt está acá...pero nos falta una cosa...  
  
Todos: QUE COSA HABLA YA!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: Pues Jun ^-^!!!  
  
/\ __________ __________  
  
/ \ __________  
  
\___/  
  
Ken: Creo que haremos de cuenta que no oimos eso...  
  
Kari: -tomándose la cabeza- No puede ser... como puede haber tanta idiotez en una sola persona... T_T  
  
Kou: -_-U...será mejor olvidar este incidente cultural de Tai... y decidir como vamos a dormir...  
  
Matt: -cara de ñaca ñanca- Pues eso ya está decido.... cierto Tai?  
  
Tai asintió con la cabeza.-con la misma cara de mwajajaj-  
  
Matt: En una carpa dormirán Sora, Kari....  
  
Davis: -rezando por-favorqueseayo porfavorqueseayo  
  
Matt: Ken, TK, Davis y Willis....  
  
Kari y Sora: eh?? ._.  
  
Tai: ^-^ Si... y los demás dormiremos en otra.... –mirándo a los chicos asesino- pero estaremos al lado... –mirando a su hermana- por si algo ocurre...  
  
Kari: Si.. esteee.. -_-U.... si, mejor empezamos a armar las carpas.  
  
Y así prosiguiron... Kari y los demás comenzaron a armar las carpas a eso de las 8pm...  
  
Kou:-analizando- Mira Tai.... –mostrandole el terreno- los mejores lugares para armar las carpas son estos, porque.... si dividimos la altutid de aquel arbol, por el numero de personas y lo sumamos con el numero de carpas y restamosa el coeficiente logaritmico al cuadrado de....  
  
Tai: ._. coeficiente de que???... SUMA???.. que es eso!!!!.. sabia que no te teniamos que traer Izzi!!!  
  
Matt: Listo, la carpa está armada... gracias Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: Si... creo que nos quedó muy bien...  
  
Kari: -tomando los palos para armar- Bien.. creo que este es el que.....  
  
Davis se lo arreabata.. –permíteme Kari- arma la "carpa" y bueno... fue el absoluto fracaso..  
  
TK se lo arrebata a Davis....-permíteme principiante- ahora TK la arma... y bueno....para que decir como la armó...  
  
Kari: Creo que esto no está funcionando chicos...  
  
Willis: -quitándosela a TK- A ver... yo les enseñaré –mientras armaba una "carpa"- en mis incontables campamentos por Colorado he armado innumerables carpas.......  
  
Davis y TK: -viendo lo que habia hecho Wilis- Pues... son muy extrañas las carpas en USA....JAJAJAJAJJA  
  
En eso llega Sora... agarra los palos y arma la carpa en un dos por tres y se retira así como llegó.... todos quedan colgados.....  
  
._.  
  
Kari: Bueno... ahora si... era tan fácil como eso....  
  
La noche ya les había llegado a los digielegidos...  
  
Matt: Ya es tarde... –mirándo pícaramente a Tai- deberíamos hacer una fogata...  
  
Tai: MWAJJAJA... si... ñaca ñaca.... fogata......  
  
Todods quedaron con cara de ._. esos 2 habían estado muy extraños.  
  
Ken: Davis y yo iremos a buscar unos palos para prenderla....  
  
Koushiro: Yo buscaré un lugar para hacerla....  
  
Matt: Te ayudaré Izzi...  
  
Willis: Yo iré con ustedes Davis!!!  
  
Sora: Yo iré por los malvadiscos!!  
  
Tai.. y yo???...-mirando a todos lados- ASI..YO TRAERÉ LOS FOSFOROS!!  
  
._.  
  
Kari: Bueno TK.. nos dejaron solos... vamos a dar un paseo?  
  
TK: claro!!  
  
Ambos caminaron hasta la orilla del lago.. a la luz de las estrellas por supuesto! Donde se sentaron a observar.  
  
Kari: Es una paisaje precioso...  
  
TK: -mirando al horizonte.- Si.. y que mejor que verlo contigo...  
  
Kari: -mirándolo repentinamente- Eh?... gracias... lo mismo digo... –se apoya en el hombro de TK  
  
TK le besa dulcemente la frente (autora EEEEEECKKKKKKKKKKK X_X)  
  
TK: Kari.... –mirándola a los ojos- ¿sabes?... he estado todo el día pensando en algo que quiero decirte....  
  
Kari: -mirándolo- Pues dímelo.. sabes que somos amigos y nos tenemos mucha confianza..  
  
TK: -sonriéndole con la luna de fondo X_X- Kari.. yo....  
  
En ese instante un palo le llega a TK en la cabeza..  
  
TK: AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
De unos arbustos aparecen Davis y los demás...  
  
Ken: LO SIENTO TK!!!..pensé que eran algún animal o algo...  
  
Davis: -¬_¬- Si.. pero de todos modos... que estaban haciendo SOLOS aquí!!??  
  
Kari: Dando un paseo romántico!!! –y le toma el brazo a TK- quién se sonrojó al instante.  
  
Ken: ¿Romántico?  
  
Kari: JAJA.. no.. solo dabamos un paseo...  
  
Willis y Davis: UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Willis: Pues los demás ya están en torno a la fogata y nos mandaron a buscarlos...  
  
Ambos se levantaron y los 5 se fueron al campamento. Y en efecto todos los estaban esperando.  
  
Los digielegidos comieron y luego...  
  
Tai: -a Matt- OHHHH.. hemos terminado... que tragedia..ahora..¿qué podemos hacer en trono a la fogata?... Matt?  
  
Matt: Pues no se amigo Tai....que tal.... ¿jugar a la botella?  
  
Tai: .haciéndose el sorprendido- WOOO... que inteligente...  
  
Sora: -interrumpiendolos- Chicos... calmensé.. además su jueguito no se podrá hacer... todas las botellas que tenemos están llenas...  
  
Tai: -sacando una de un bolsillo perdido en el espacio y tiempo- NO..AQUI TENGO UNA!!!!!!  
  
Matt y Tai pusieron la botella frente a todos y ambos comenzaron a hacerle reverencia....  
  
Kari y TK: No puede ser.... se equivocaron al entregarme de familia....  
  
Matt: Bueno... las reglas del juego son simples.... se hace girar la botella y a quién apunte debe darse un beso con la persona. Pero para hecerlo mas interesante.. después de 2 veces con la misma persona..será!!... con todooo!!!!! MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Los mas pequeños del grupo quedaron ._. no conocian la esa faceta de Matt.  
  
Davis: Esteeeee.... no será malo que se esté riéndo así???????!!!!!!  
  
Sora empieza a cachetearlo... –CALMTE MATT!!!!  
  
Willis: No es malo que ella lo trate así!!!?????????  
  
Kou: -mientras se cacheteaban entre si- Bueno... si vamos a jugar ¿comenzamos o no?  
  
Tai: Kou-kun tiene razón...  
  
Todos volvieron a sus posiciones y el juego comienza!!!!  
  
Matt: Yo empezaré....  
  
Matt hace girar la botella y está apunta a ..a.. A KARI!!!!  
  
Kari:-roja- QUE'????!!!  
  
Davis, TK, Aoshi, Tai y Willis:- QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ....... pobre de mi hemana..YAMATO NO TE ATREVAS!  
  
Matt: -poniéndose al lado de Kari- Vamos Tai... es la suerte de unos pocos... jejeje  
  
Tai: -sujetado de Sora y Kou- TE MATO.. TE JURO QUE TE MATO Y TE DESCABEZO!!!  
  
Matt: Solo será un besito Tai... será como besar a una hermana.... –pícaro- pero claro.... YO NO TENGO HERMANA!!! MWAJJAJAJA  
  
Kari: Esteeee Yama.. no lo friegues.... ya sabes como se pone.... mejor acabemos luego si???  
  
Matt: -frente a Kari- Niña linda.. afortunado soy...-mirándo a los chicos- otros matarían por estar en mi lugar..  
  
Matt tomó la cara de Kari entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente...  
  
TK: Vamos Mat... ya suéltala.... ¿Matt?.. Matt ya suéltala!!!.. respiren!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: Ishida...DEJA A MI HERMANA... ISHIDA TE HABLO....  
  
Arche: YAMATO SUELTALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Kou: Y de donde saliste tu?...  
  
Arche: JE... je..momento de emoción....  
  
Hasta que POR FIN Matt tuvo que respirar y la soltó!!!  
  
Tai: -golpeándo a Matt- Maldito seas Ishida.....  
  
Willis: -en voz baja- Maldito con suerte....  
  
Matt: -todo rojo- Vaya.... tu hermana si que besa bien Tai....  
  
Tai: MUERTEEEEE AL MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Arche –con un mazo en la cabeza de Tai- NO TE ATREVAS!!!!!!! –DONKKKK-  
  
Tai queda tirado en el piso..... y todos elos personajes a un borde de la escena....  
  
Arche jejjejej.. prosigan .... ^-^  
  
Kari: -roja-Pues bueno.. creo que me toca a mi....  
  
Todos los chicos estaban atentos al momento que Kari comenzó a hacer girar la botella que finalmente apuntó a...  
  
Continuará...  
  
MWAJAJAJAJAJA....... ¿a quién apuntará la botella?.. será a alguno de los enamorados.... habrá yaoi en este fic..respuesta!! POR SUPUESTO!!!! (obvio Mi Koushiro Yamamto.. obvio... jejejeje.... ) Y HAREMOS APARECER A "los duendes Yaoi del bosque".....llamado...chchaaaaan como les pondremos..que les parece wed y juan?.. (cualquier parecido con la realidad es puuuuuuuuura coincidencia MWAJAJAJAAJJ)  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo......  
  
Arche 


End file.
